The Chase
by ShineLikeStars7
Summary: When Jack and Kim end up winning a trip to China, they somehow end up on the Chase of their lives. Running and trying to flee from an ancient group that wants to kill them. And can see their every move. How will they escape? WILL they escape? Follow Jack and Kim as they experience a Chase that determines, Life. Or Death. Rated T for Violence. Second genre changed.
1. Chapter 1: We're going to China

**Alright, I'm here with another Kickin it FanFic. It's called The Chase. Alright, so you know what to do when you're done reading this chapter! Review! So, enjoy this story!**

**Sincerely, **

**~Angela~**

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

We all waited eagerly for the final bell to ring so it could end this horrible day and start what was going to be an epic spring break. This day was probably the worst day I've ever lived. I've lived some pretty bad days in my time, but this day was probably in my top ten. The bell was anxiously about to ring.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

There was a loud ring, and I immediately gathered up my stuff and darted out of class, only to be stopped by a strong hand holding my shoulder in grasp, so strongly that I _actually _ couldn't get out of it.

I turned around, only to see a tall brunette clutching my shoulder. Jack. Of Course. "What?!" I hissed impatiently, feeling very eager to leave this deadly building.

"Calm down, alright. I just wanted to tell you that you forgot something at your desk." He answered, pointing to my desk in the middle of many others.

"Uuh, thanks." I said awkwardly and went to grab my bag and all of the papers on top of the desk. I went back over to him, than we finally started walking to our lockers.

"I can't believe the day we had. The day before spring break, we nearly broke our bones and almost got forced to," He paused at the awkward moment we had today. "You know what," He said, pressing his lips together. "Never mind" I smiled awkwardly at the moment he was about to remind me of.

We walked in silence for the rest of the way, not wanting to speak of the day we had. Jack just _had _to mention _that _ time at lunch. We finally arrived at our lockers, which only had one locker separating us. I actually knew exactly who's locker it _was_, was the person I hated the guts of. Lilly Davis. I suddenly recalled the distant memory that made me lose _all_ of my popularity and the guy I was crazily head over heels for, which was also the guy who was _supposed _to be my first boyfriend. I remembered that stupid, middle-school year, of grade eight. That stupid girl, Lilly Davis ruined my entire year and _almost _ruined my first year in high-school. (Which was obviously this year.)

I decided to let go of those awkward middle school years, so I just forgot about the entire memory, and came back into reality.

"Hey!" Jack suddenly burst out.

I jolted my head up, and looked at him. "What?"

"We have no homework to do this Spring Break!" He said excitedly. I immediately shut my locker and Jack shut his and went over to our impatient goof balls waiting for us.

"Hey guys" Jack said as we joined them. They had mad looks on their faces, which made Jack and I wonder. "What?" He asked in a state of confusion.

"WELL," Milton began. "You guys. Have been avoiding us. All day."

Jack looked down and ran a hand through his long-brown hair. "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry about that. Things came up."

Jerry inched closer to him. "What do you _mean _'things came up'?" Jerry questioned, stroking his chin as if he was in thought.

_This conversation HAS to end, _I thought to myself. "C'mon guys! Lets head to Karate now! If we're late again, Rudy'll rip our heads off!" I chimed in, trying to get off the subject _Why _we had avoided them all day. I immediately started to walk off, with a goofy look on our faces, Jack followed me.

"Yeah guys, Let's go!" He agreed, then motioned for them to follow us. The guys put 'what just happened' looks on their faces, probably because Jack and were acting so weird, and probably because they still didn't get their answer. Jack and I walked ahead of them, with awkward looks on our faces. Maybe a minute later, we got out of our awkward stage, and started talking about how much fun we were going to have this Spring Break.

"Kim, let's make this "Best Spring Break Ever" thing, a bet. I bet you 50 bucks I'm going to make you have the most insane Spring Break ever lived by someone in Seaford."

I smiled deviously "Oh, you are _so _on." I confirmed, then shook on it. We started talking about all the things we were going to do this week, and all the things Jack was going to force me to do. We challenged Jerry and Eddie to find a girlfriend and keep them as girlfriends for the entire week. Jerry bragged on how he can get any girl in the matter of minutes, and Eddie said he was about to lose something, again. He accepted it anyway, and we walked into the dojo laughing our heads off.

"You guys look like you're in a good mood" Rudy commented with a slight laugh. Jack and I shared a glance, remembering our bad day together. We just shrugged it off, went and got changed for Karate.

Once we finished, we happened to all come out at the same time. I went over to the mats, and started to stretch. Jack came over and sat beside me, stretching also. "Hey" he said, as he was stretching. "Hey" Was all I could say before Rudy burst out of his office.

"Alright everyone! Let's start sparring!" Rudy announced. "Jack and Kim, you two spar, and Jerry and Milton, I want you two to spar"

"But Rudy!" Jack cut in

He faced him. "Jack. I _know _you don't want to hurt Kim, but, you'll just have to get over that. It makes Kim stronger and better. Plus, even though you let her win last time, she asked me if she could have a challenge." Rudy answered.

"But-"

"Jack…"

"Fine" He grumbled

He went back over to me, and I had devilish grin on my face.

"You know I don't want to do this" He said to me.

"Well, sometimes, you have to do things you don't want to do" I shot back

"Kim, it's not that, I just don't want to hurt you"

"Yeah, yeah. I can defend myself" I said confidently, but deep, deep, deep down, I was slightly scared. We started sparring, and I wasn't sure if Jack was going easy on me, so I decided to kick it up a notch. Right when I was going to do a technique, he grabbed my wrists, and put them into a locking position that was almost impossible to get out of, but then, I twisted his arms, making him be in a locking position, then he twisted my body in such a way that made us both locked into each other. Right when I thought of a way to get out of his lock, he twisted my arms, making him able to twist his body, then twisted his body making him be right at my hip, then, with force, he jumped up, and kicked the back of my knee, punched my back, then I fell to the ground.

I sat up, feeling no air coming up to my lungs. I kept trying to gasp for air, but it wasn't working. Jack was kneeling beside me, having one if his hands on my back, and constantly saying in my ear: "Kim, breathe, breathe, alright! Just breathe!" I felt no air, and it felt like air wanted to burst through my trachea, but it just wouldn't go through. Then suddenly, | felt a gust of air burst through my airway, making me able to breathe properly again.

Jack looked worried, and very hurt. "Kim? Are you okay!?" He asked me with concern and worry.

I coughed. "Uh, yeah, I'm good now" I replied

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that technique on you, I just, suddenly thought of it and without thinking, I just did it. I'm sorry, really"

I let out a small laugh. "Jack, jack, it's fine. You fought me well, and that's what I wanted." I said "Oh, and one more thing, could you teach me that technique you did on me?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, sure thing"

Instead of sparring, we started to practise, blocking techniques on each other, so we could have better blockage while sparring. I did a back-roundhouse kick on him, and then he did a block with his arm, that I'd never seen before. He was in a position that he could easily push back on my leg, and make me fall, because I was on one foot. I put my leg down, and we both decided to start doing kicking technique's together.

Twenty minutes through practise, a guy, in whom we didn't recognize, burst through our dojo doors, with a clip board in his hands. Next to him, was a hidden person behind a broadcasting camera, who was obviously filming this entire thing. We all stared at him in disbelief, not having a clue what a broadcaster was doing here, in our dojo.

"Hello! I'm here with Win It! TV, and I believe you two," He began, gesturing Jack and I, "Entered a contest some months ago to win a trip to China." Jack and I looked at each other, in confusion.

"Uh, we did?" Jack questioned

"Yes, the contest was, whoever could show me the best Martial arts moves, would win a trip to China for two!" He replied, with the normal loud broadcaster voice he was using "And since both of you entered the contest, it would be you two going if you guys won" He answered back, slightly less loud than before.

Jack shrugged. "Alright! How about you two show me the best Karate moves you know!" The broadcaster cheered.

"Together or separately?" Jack questioned

"How about together! You do a move on her, "He ordered, gesturing me "and if she can block it and defend herself, you two have a shot at winning"

Jack walked closer to me, and leaned his head near my ear. "I'll do an advanced move on you, that I know you can block, so It'll make you look good" He whispered into my ear. I nodded.

Jack ran towards me, and jumped up, doing a Wasabi jump Spin kick, and like he said, I easily blocked it. I looked at the broadcaster, who looked very impressed. "Very well done!" He said, with slight shock in his voice. "Alright hun,"He began ordering me "You do a martial arts move on him, and if he can defend it, you guys have an even BIGGER shot." He commanded.

I nodded at Jack, who nodded right back at me, then I ran towards him doing a side dragon kick. Of course, because he was Jack, he easily defended it, and we both glanced at the broadcaster, who looked even more impressed than before. "Wow!" He said in utter shock "That's the best I've seen all week!" He congratulated.

"Thanks!" Jack and I said in unison proudly, then shared an awkward look.

"Well, you two are outstanding Karate Partners, I must say. We will get back to you as soon as possible! Good things are looking up for you two!" He said proudly

He turned his body, so the camera could see him, and so we could see him. He turned his head towards the camera. "The remarkable," He said excitedly "Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford everybody!" He announced, showing a hand towards us. He then turned his body, facing the camera. "To the next dojo!" He yelled, raising a hand in the air. He then proudly marched out of the dojo, leaving us just watching the crazy man.

Once he was out of the dojo, we all burst out laughing. "What… was that?" Jerry commented as he was laughing so hard, he could have collapsed.

"Apparently, Jack and Kim entered a contest to go to China even though they already went there." Rudy replied grimly, which actually surprised me, because Rudy would normally be laughing the hardest right now.

Jack walked over to Rudy. "Rudy, chill, alright. We probably won't win anyway. Out of the tons of people who entered, it's very unlikely that we'll win anyway." Jack told Rudy, trying to change his mood.

Although it didn't work. "Why would you guys enter a contest to go to China, even though you guys already went?" Rudy questioned, still seeming upset.

"Rudy, we entered this contest before we went China," Jack responded.

His mood suddenly brightened up. "Oh! Okay!" He said. "Wow, you guys must've entered that contest a while ago."

Jack put his hand on his hip and ran his other hand through his long brown hair. "Yeah. We did." Jack replied in annoyance. He changed his mood, along with Rudy, and we continued all that we were doing as if nothing had happened. We continued everything, as if the broadcaster never even showed up.

* * *

**-Two days later-**

We entered the dojo, only to see Rudy, with a large grin on his face, the broadcaster from the other day, along with his cameraman. Jack and I shared a confused look, both of us wondering if we had _actually _won the trip to China.

The broadcaster smiled at us, and went in half-faced the camera, half-faced us. "Congratulations to… Jack Brewer, and Kim Crawford, the winners of the trip to China!" He announced. Jack and I shared an exited look, then went closer to the broadcaster.

"We really won!" I asked excitedly

"Yes! Yes, you certainly did! Your guys' moves were the best I saw out of the hundreds of people who entered the contest! So, that means you two get all expense paid trip to… China!" He proclaimed to the camera and everyone in the dojo. Jack and I shared another exited look, both of our faces filled with happiness, and shock. But, good shock in that case. We hugged each other, and then went over to Rudy and the others, who looked happy for us, but had a hint of jealousy on their faces.

"Good job guys, you… really earned it." Rudy told us. Jack and I distributed another look, knowing exactly what Rudy was thinking right now.

Jack put a hand on Rudy's shoulder. "Rudy, if we could take you, we could." Jack said, trying to get Rudy to understand the situation at hand.

Jack took his hand from Rudy's shoulder. "Really!" Rudy replied as if he was a happy child on Christmas morning. His mood changed from gleeful to his average almost normal personality. "Thanks, guys." Rudy said.

I suddenly realized I had no idea what was going on, when we were leaving, or any information whatsoever about this trip. I walked over to the broadcaster, casting a glance at the cameraman, who was cleaning his lens, not filming anything.

"Excuse me?" I asked shyly to the broadcaster who was digging through a briefcase of some sort.

His head jerked up. "Huh?" He blurted, not realizing I was behind him. He stood up, and turned his body towards me. "Oh, hi." He greeted.

"Um, hi. I… we" I started, then realized Jack was standing beside me. "know nothing about this trip, at all. I… we were wondering when will we exactly be leaving, what city will we be going to in China, and-" I asked

"Oh, yes. I have a package for you with all the information about the trip." He replied. "If only I could find it" He muttered to himself. He kept searching through his briefcase, then, finally, he stood up, holding a large light-beige folder in his hand.

"Here it is. All the information you need to know about the trip. Your hotel, airline, travel agency, everything" He said, handing it to Jack. Jack and I shot a quick glance at it, then looked at the broadcaster. "You'll be leaving tomorrow, at 7am, on AirChina, in first class." He told us. We both smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown, realizing that we were leaving _tomorrow_ at _7__am._

The broadcaster and his cameraman left, and we walked over to Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy. "Let's continue" Rudy told everyone. We suddenly forgot everything about everything, and continued what we did every day. Sparring, beating up training dummies, and just plain out laughing.

Once it was five o-clock, we finished Karate. We finished changing and cleaning up everything, and Jack and I realized we wouldn't see everyone for a whole week. We approached Rudy. "So, we won't see you for a whole week" Jack told Rudy.

"Yup. I hope you two have a good time. You really earned it…" He replied, with sadness and happiness in his voice.

"Thanks, Rudy" Jack said to him. We then approached Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Jack was about to say something, but Jerry stopped him.

"So, we won't see you guys for a whole _week_," Jerry told Jack and I. "You know, I should be going with you, not Kim." Jerry addressed Jack.

"Well, first, Kim and I entered the contest, not you and I. Secondly, you didn't show the broadcaster anything, Kim and I did." Jack shot back to Jerry. Jerry mumbled something which sounded like "fine", then he simply just stomped off.

"Have a good time in China, guys. You earned it." Milton told us.

"Thanks, Milton." I thanked him.

"Uh, what Milton said" Eddie also told us.

Jack laughed. "Thanks, Eddie"

With that, everyone left, and Jack told me that he would just take the trip package.

I started to make my way home, the whole way thinking of this trip I just won. _I can't believe I'm going to China again! _I thought to myself _With Jack, and ONLY Jack?_ My mind also told me.

I walked home the entire time thinking, _A lot can happen in one week with one guy, and ONLY one guy_. And Jack was that ONE guy.

**A/N: So, how'd you like the first chapter? I hope it was good. So, Jack and Kim are going to China (again), and ONLY Jack and Kim? Ooohhh! Alright, so I know this story is called "The Chase", and there was no "Chasing" in this chapter, but it will begin soon. Maybe chapter 5 or 6. So, just stay with me. Alright, so, the next chapter, Kim will be going to Jack's house, then the next one will be the airplane ride. Then, in chapter 4 is when the action begins. Another thing, the kicks and the technique I mentioned, are fake and just made up. Alright, So, I really want you to review, so click that little button below, and review. Please, please, please review. Please. So that's all I have to say for now, except, REVIEW! PLEASE! One more thing, Kim's little rivalry with Lilly Davis, will be mentioned in later chapters. Alright then,**

**Peace:)**

**~Angela~**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack's house

**Hey Kickin' It readers! I'm back with my FanFic as known as "The Chase". So, when you're done reading this, Please, please, please review this. I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews I got, so, I'm hoping for more. Alright, all I have to say is; enjoy the chapter, and review when you're done reading this. So,**

**Sincerely,**

**~Angela~**

**BTW: Don't own Kickin It, or the Beijing Hotel. (I made up the movie title because I don't watch horror movies)**

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

I put the last outfit I picked out for China in my suitcase. I went through my suitcase, and made sure I had everything I needed, because tomorrow, when I wake up at 4AM, I know I won't have time to make sure I have everything. Plus, I'll be so tired, I won't be able to think straight anyway.

_Clothing, accessories, jewelry, toiletries, money,_ "Check!" I said out loud. I made sure I had all of the other things I decided to pack: my camera, three extra pairs of shoes, a fancy dress in case Jack and I go somewhere special, _ Wait, _I thought to myself._ A fancy dress in case Jack and I go somewhere special?_ "As a date?" I thought aloud. _Yeah, a date,_ my mind spat at me. "Shut Up!" I yelled. I zipped my suitcase, and suddenly I remembered I still haven't even saw the travel package about Jack and I's trip that the odd broadcaster had given us.

_Of course, _I thought. _Jack has it._ And instantly I knew, I would have to either meet up with him, which it was too late to do, so I only had one other option. I went and grabbed my phone to text Jack.

Me: Hey, how's the packing going?

Jack: good, just finished

Me: Cool, hey i was thinking we could look over the travel pckg the broadcaster guy gave us?

Jack: Yeah, y don't u come over?

Me: Sure, I'll get my mom to drive me where do u live again?

Jack: martock st #87

Me: thanks, see u in like 15 mins

Jack: k, see ya then.

I hurried down stairs, only to see my parents drinking coffee watching the news. "Hey Mom, or Dad, can one of you guys drive me to Jack's?" I asked them.

My parents faced me, and my Mom cocked and eyebrow, and my Dad put on a devilish grin. "Really? Why would you want us drive you to Jack's, at nine o-clock pm?" My Dad challenged me.

"Well, Jack and I got this travel package about our trip, and we still we haven't looked at it" I shot back at them. "And we leave tomorrow" I added, still trying to convince them, although they did not look convinced.

My Mom put down her coffee, and sighed. "Alright, go get your shoes on, I'll drive you." She said, standing up.

"Thanks Mom!" I quickly thanked her, and then ran up the stairs. I hurried into my bedroom, and changed from my pajama pants, to some sweats. I grabbed the first sweater I saw and grabbed my purse and went back down the stairs, only to see my mom waiting for me, looking very impatient. I slipped on a random pair of sneakers, and headed out of the door, meeting the cold rain as I stepped outside into the night.

Once I was in the car, My mom pulled out of the driveway, and started driving towards Jack's house. "Where does Jack live?" My mom asked me.

"Eighty-seven Martock Street" I replied to her, while I had an elastic in my mouth, trying to put my hair up. My mom then turned onto Jack's street, and pulled up in front of his house.

"Thanks, mom" I said, as I shut the car door.

"Alright, honey. Call me when you're leaving. I want you home before 1am, alright?" She told me.

"One am? You never let me stay out that late?" I questioned her, feeling cold rain pound against my back as I got out of the car.

"Kim, you're at Jack's. I trust his mom."

"Thanks, Mom" I said then waved her goodbye. I walked up his driveway, then I suddenly realized how big Jack's house was. It was huge. It was way bigger than an average house, but smaller than a mansion. But, it _was _pretty big, probably the largest on his block, and all of the streets around his.

I knocked on the door, still feeling rain soak up my sweater. The door opened, and I was greeted by a woman who looked in her mid-to-late thirties, whom I assumed was Jack's mom. "Hi Kim!" She greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Brewer." I said back to her.

"Come on in, hun" She said, then allowed me to come into the house. I entered into a large entry way that was beautifully decorated, yet looked somewhat homey. To my left was a formal living room, and to my right was a dining room. In front of me, there was a staircase, that led upstairs. I took off my shoes, and Mrs. Brewer lead me through the kitchen, which was gorgeous with homey and modern touch, and into another living room, which was probably the informal one.

"Wow" I said in awe of their gorgeous, beautifully decorated, large house. "Wow, Mrs. Brewer, your house is… beautiful" I complimented.

She smiled and laughed. "Thank you. Jack will be down in a minute." She told me. "Just call me if you need me."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Brewer" As I waited, I looked around. There was a fireplace in the front of the room, and end tables all around the room. There was a TV in the corner, and the room was just so beautiful.

Minutes later, Jack came down, wearing a pair of grey sweats, and a Bobby Wasabi T-Shirt. "Hey" He said, flipping his long, wet hair. _Wow,_ My mind told me. _Kim!, _I mentally yelled to myself.

"Hey" I said back to him.

"Wanna look at the travel folder?" He asked me

"Yeah, sure" I replied.

"I'll go get it."

"Kay" I said, then he left again to get the folder. Once he came back downstairs, he had the folder from earlier. He sat beside me.

"Why don't I grab some popcorn and we can look at this downstairs?" He purposed.

"Sure" I replied.

Once we got the popcorn, we headed to his basement. It was just a simple, yet modern and home-warming basement, just like the rest of his house. I sat down on his couch, and I just sunk into it. It was the most comfortable couch's I had ever sat on. It was like I went to couch heaven and came back when Jack started talk again, and got me out my comfortable sofa daze.

"Alright, let's see what in store for us for this trip" Jack said. I turned to him, and lifted my body and sat down again, making me sink into his amazingly comfortable couch.

He opened it, and the first thing we saw was a brochure, and on the cover, was a man a man pointing up, and smiling, like when you see cheesy real estate signs. The title was "You've won a trip!" Jack and I just laughed at this. We set the brochure, and under it, was another paper, with the airline details. It said we were taking AirChina, and the flight would be leaving at 7am, which means we would have to be at the Airport for 5am. Jack and I got two couch seats next to each other, in section C. _Leg Room_, I thought. It then said that the flight was approximately going to be 15-20 hours, which meant, lots of sleeping, and long hours of sitting on an airplane, just like last time. Except no hearing Jerry constantly snore, no hearing Rudy jump up and down in his seat and yelling "Jack's competing in the world junior Martial Arts competition in one day!," Every second of the plane ride. Also, this time, no overweight, smelly middle-aged woman drooling all over me. This time, it's just _me _and _Jack_.

"I can't believe we're going to China again" Jack commented randomly.

"I know" I replied, then took a handful of popcorn. The next section was hotel information. We were staying at the Beijing Hotel, in one of their average rooms. It showed pictures, and the hotel looked truly remarkable. The average room looked pretty amazing. It showed two double beds, a giant TV, a small kitchenette, a desk, all decorated with beautiful Chinese décor.

"Nice room," Jack said, while having his mouth full of popcorn. I just laughed.

After the pictures, there was a long explanation about the hotel. The papers following the hotel one's, were three or four papers explaining how we won, the "fine print" details, and what we didn't have to pay for. After skimming through that, we came to another brochure, which had information about the hotel itself, and what amenities were in it. We looked through it, and it had what most hotels had, (but more!).

After looking through many, (many) brochures about tourist companies and things that would regard the _actual _trip, we came to something that interested us. It was some papers and a brochure about an ancient temple. On the front cover, it said in bold:

"**Birth Place of Martial Arts"**

Jack and I shared a look. "We have to go there" Jack said, with another mouthful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah, that should be the first place we go to"

"Mm" Jack said, still with a mouth full of popcorn. I just laughed. I opened up the brochure, and I first saw pictures. "Hey Jack" I said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He said, turning his head quickly.

"Look at the pictures of this place. I looks so amazing."

"Wow" He commented in awe of the amazing pictures we were looking at. "We really should go there."

"I know" I said.

We kept looking through each and every brochure, paper, and package of paper in the travel package. We made sure we read all of the "fine print details" that no one ever reads, but are super important. By the time we were done reading everything, it was ten o-clock. "That took longer than I thought it would." Jack commented.

I laughed. "Yeah, it did."

"Your Mom is probably worried, you should probably get…"

"Jack. My Mom said I had to be home before 1AM" I interrupted.

"Oh. Why so late? Don't you have to sleep?" Jack questioned.

"Well, first, my mom trusts you mom and you. Second, I can going to sleep on the 17 hour plane ride."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'm going to sleep on the plane too." Jack said. "So, since you can stay here long, why don't we watch a movie."

"A movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, those things that are moving pictures that tell a story. People act as the characters, and there's a director…" Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up Jack, and sure, I'll watch a movie."

"Alright. How about a horror movie."

"Sure," Jack went over to his TV, and picked up a bunch of DVD's. _Are those all horror movies?_ I asked myself. He came back over to the couch, and set all on the DVD's on the cushion he was sitting on.

"Here's all the horror movies I have." Jack told me. _Jack has a lot of horror movies, _ I thought to myself. I looked through them, some I knew of, and some I didn't know of. A particular one caught my eye. The movie title was; _Horror Day_. (And it _definitely didn't involve the front cover having a REALLY attractive guy one it)_ "This one" I said, holding up the disk to Jack.

"Okay" He said, then took the disk cover from my hands, and put it in the DVD player. He grabbed the TV remote, and then the movie started to come to life. There were lots of previews, but Jack just fast-forwarded through them all. Once the movie menu came up, he pressed play, and the movie started to play. The screen went black, then it faded into a scene, showing a man and a woman.

**-1 hour later-**

I was holding a pillow, because, surprisingly, I was absolutely terrified. I was normally not afraid of horror movies, but this was probably the scariest movies I've even seen. Then they showed a scene with a closet, and a teenage girl talking on her phone. _Oh no,_ I thought. Then the closet opened, revealing a man with a knife. I let out a girly squeak, because that _really _freaked me out, again. I threw the pillow in the air, and it flew up, and landed right in the middle of the floor. Jack paused the movie. "You okay?" He asked caringly.

My hands were shaking, and my mind was so terrified right now. I felt like I had no control over my body. "n…no" I stuttered.

He put his arm around me. "Hey, it's just a movie, it's not real." My hands stopped shaking, and my body stopped trembling. I relaxed myself, and sat back on the couch.

"Thanks, Jack" I said to him and smiled.

He suddenly changed to the caring, "it's alright, Kim" Jack; to the cocky, "I'll make fun of Kim whenever I can," Jack.

"Is widdle Kim afraid of a widdle howwow movie?" He teased, as if he was cooing a baby.

I pushed his shoulder playfully. "Shut up. This movie is one of the scariest movies I've ever seen." Jack just laughed.

"Do you still want to keep watching it?" Jack asked. I nodded. He pressed play, and the screen came back to life, and kept playing.

**-1 hour later-**

It was midnight**. **I was exhausted. I had my head on Jack's shoulder, and felt like I could drift off to sleep any second. The movie just finished, and we just stayed silent. After some minutes of silence, and nearly falling asleep, Jack finally said something. "I'll be right back," and then he simply leaves the room. I randomly looked around, and then suddenly noticed something. A picture frame. I pick it up, and see a picture with a young woman, a young man, who I was guessing was her husband, and a young boy who looked about six or seven years old. Then I realized something, the man in the picture looked _a lot_ like Jack. I mean _a lot_. He was like his older twin. (If that even makes sense) I look at the small boy standing between the two adults, who I was guessing were his parents. Then Another realization hit me. The small boy was Jack. I look at the young version of my best friend. I smile. The small family looked genuinely happy.

Although I _had _seen Jack look genuinely happy, I hadn't seen his "genuine happiness" often. I knew Jack was content with his life, but, his whole "genuine happiness" deal, was something I only saw when everything was going perfect in his life. But, of course, everything in his life wasn't _always _perfect.

Suddenly Jack came back in. I was still holding the picture. He saw the picture frame in my hand, and rushed over to me. He was about to say something, but he was a second too late. "Jack? Who is this picture of?" I asked, examining the picture. Then he snatched the picture from my hand. How very un-Jack like, right?

"Uuh, that's uuh, no one It doesn't matter." He _stuttered_? _Okay,_I thought. _Jack NEVER stuttered. _. Like, _Ever_.. He set the picture down, face down, and had a very _nervous? _ look on his face. Now, I was kind of concerned.

"Hey? You okay?" I asked, deciding not to mention the fact that I _probably _saw his Dad in the picture I saw.

"Uuh, yeah. I'm fine. Just uhh, tired."

I turned to him, crossing my arms. "Jack, tell me the truth." I demanded, yet calmly.

He let out a breath. "It was my Mom, me, and my… my…" He just stopped. I already knew who else was in the picture, so I decided to finish his sentence.

"Your Dad?" I finished, more like stated or questioned.

"Uuh, yeah."

Suddenly I was more interested in the topic of his Dad. Jack never talked about his Dad, or never even mentioned him. Whenever one of us Worriers mentioned our Dad`s, Jack always got really timid, and suddenly got really quiet, just like he was acting now? I wanted to know where he was now, if his parents got divorced, or even if Jack knew his Dad. I decided to take the chance, even though I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about this. "Uuh, where is your Dad?"

Jack looked like he was just tortured to death by his greatest fear. "Um.. um… he's uuh, um.."

"Is your Dad on a business trip, or working late?" I asked him casually, not fully aware of his current state.

"Uuh, no." He replied.

"Are your parents divorced?" I asked, because I was wondering where his Dad was if he wasn't at his house.

"Um sort of." He replied with no confidence whatsoever.

_Um sort of, _I thought to myself. _How could two parents be "sort of divorced"? _"Are they split up?" I asked.

"You could say that." He answered.

Again, I wondered how that is possible. "Are they going to be divorced?" I asked, not understanding how he was replying.

"No" He simply replied.

Now I was confused. "Are they just not together?" I tried, although I was expecting the same reply.

"Sort of."

That made me suddenly blow my top. "Okay. If your Dad is not here, and your parents aren't divorced, split up, or not together, then where is he!?" I angered out at him.

Now he looked hurt. He looked like I just threw his turtle across the room and told him I hated him. He also looked like he a _tear? _in his eye. "He's… He's… gone."

_Gone? _I thought to myself. Then it hit me. Hard. _His Dad was dead._ I felt ashamed, and hurt that I hurt my best friend. "Jack, I am SO sorry, I didn't realize he was…" I started to apologize. "…Dead." I finished.

Jack remained quiet. "Jack, I'm sorry for being angry, I didn't realized it, and now I do, and I'm sorry. Really. I couldn't understand what it's like not having a father."

He managed a smile, and I could tell it was genuine. "Thanks, Kim" He said.

I just smiled in reply. We sat there for a couple of minutes, or seconds… in just plain silence. We didn't seem to mind the silence, because it wasn't awkward, or sad, or angry silence. Just… peaceful silence, as corny as that sounded.

It was broken by Jack. "Well, I think you should probably get home. It's pretty late, and you have to wake up in four hours" Jack offered, getting up from the couch to clean the mess we made.

"Yeah, I probably should. I'll call my Mom." I replied, reaching for my phone.

"My Mom can drive you" Jack said, facing me.

"A…are you sure? It's really late, and it's kinda…"

Jack laughed. "Kim, my Mom won't mind, really. I'll go get her."

"O…Okay… but…"

Jack just laughed again. I really didn't know what was so funny. "Kim, it's fine."

I just casually shrugged, then Jack left and went the staircase. I decided to kill my curiosity and picked up the photo of Jack's former full family. I examined it again. Again, the man looked a lot like Jack, and was very tall, and was very well built. He had the tannish skin, but had black hair. The woman beside him, Jack's mother, stood beside the man, having her arm Jack's dad's waist. They both had their outer arm on Jack's shoulder. Jack stood there, smiling like a little seven or eight year old would smile. He looked like he did now, except well, obviously, he was smaller then. I couldn't help but smile at the picture. The little family looked so perfect together. It was like they had a gold glow around them, illuminating and being the happiest they could be, no matter the situation. Sometimes I thought that that was how Jack viewed life. Always trying to make the best of things, no matter the situation. I smiled bigger. I wondered if Jack was close with his Dad. I also wondered how hard it would be for a seven or eight to lose his Dad.

I heard footsteps coming down the staircase, and I quickly set the picture frame down. In the matter of milliseconds, I saw none other than Jack. "Hey, my Mom's waiting upstairs" Jack said, pointing a finger upstairs.

"Uh, Ok. Uh, Hey Jack, could I ask you something?" I asked cautiously, hoping to get an answer to how his father died.

"Uh, yeah sure, anything." Jack replied casually, walking closer to me.

I was eerie to ask about how Jack's father died, considering how he responded last time when I mentioned him the time before. "Um, how did your Dad die"

"Um… well… he… uh… got… well, um…" Jack tried to say. I didn't respond. I could tell now that Jack was trying to "be strong". He sat on the arm rest on the couch. "Well, when I was seven, we lived in a bad area with lots of gangs, thugs, and drug dealers." He started to say. _He lived in a bad area?,_ I thought to myself. I wondered how Jack could have a giant, almost-mansion now, and eight years ago, live in a "bad area". "Anyway, one day, when my Dad was walking home from work,"

"Your family didn't have a car?" I questioned, interrupting him.

"It was getting fixed" He replied. " So, my Dad was walking home from work, and got jumped by some thugs. Having the martial arts skills he had, he easily fought them off, but one of them had a gun, and… and…" Jack finished, turning from the confident (yet fake at this point in time, talking about his dad) to the "this is too hard for me", Jack that I never got to know until now.

"got shot, right in the temple" He finished suddenly.

I decided to get off this subject, as quickly as I could. I just didn't like seeing Jack the way was whenever there was a mention of a father.

"You know, we should probably get upstairs. Your mom is waiting." I suggested.

"Uh, yeah." Jack responded, catching on to why and the fact that I was changing the subject so quickly.

We walked up the stairs in silence, and I saw Mrs. Brewer waiting for us at the front door. "It's about time you two got up here" Mrs. Brewer semi-teased.

Jack laughed, and we shared a look. I went over, and got my shoes on, and stood next to Jack`s mom.

"Alright, Jack. I'll be home in a couple minutes. You should get ready for bed." Jack's mother addressed Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Mom, I'm not a child."

Jack's mom smiled. "Hun, well, you're my child. So, get ready for bed."

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay mommy. I'll get ready for beddy bye." Jack said as if he was a kid.

Mrs. Brewer smiled and rolled her eyes. Now, I could tell Jack and his mom were pretty close. They had a good mother-son relationship. Mrs. Brewer turned and opened the door, and I looked at Jack. "Well, see you in a few hours, Kim."

I laughed. "Yeah, see ya." I walked out the door, and turned around to see if Jack was still standing there. He saw me, and smiled and waved goodbye. I gave a quick wave, then went down the stairs, and into Mrs. Brewer's car. She pulled out of the driveway, and started driving in the direction to my house.

Half-way through the drive, something came up on my mind, and blurted it out, without even thinking. "Um… Mrs. Brewer? Was Jack close with his dad?" I asked, and instantly regretting it.

She looked at me (then back at the road). "H… how do you about Robert?" Mrs. Brewer questioned nervously.

I was guessing Robert was the name of Jack's father. "Well, right after the movie ended, and Jack left the room, I saw a picture of you, Jack, and a man who looked a lot like Jack" I began. "And well," I said in a high-pitched voice. "Jack kinda told me, and I kinda figured it out." I paused for a moment. "Later on, he told me how he died."

She let out a breath. "When Robert got…" She started, and then couldn't say how was killed. We drove under a street lamp, and I could see a small tear roll down Mrs. Brewer's eye. "Jack was heartbroken. Him and Robert were the closest a man and child could be."

"Even closer than Jack and Rudy?" I interjected.

We drove under another street lamp, and I saw another tear on her cheek. "Yes." She said. "Closer than Jack and Rudy." She stated. "Jack and Robert would do everything together. Robert would train him in Karate every day, and when they weren't doing that, they were doing something else together." She said, reflecting on her past memories. "They would spend every waking minute together. Right when Robert got home from work, Jack go up to him and hug as tightly as a four-foot child could hug a six-foot man." She said with a small laugh. I tried to imagine a young-version of Jack going up to the man I saw in the picture and hugging his lower body as tightly as he could to not suffocate him. I also laughed. Suddenly I wondered what it would be like to know Jack as a kid. Knowing every little detail about him because you've known him so long. I smiled at myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mrs. Brewer started to talk again. "When he was killed, Jack didn't want to do anything, or talk to anyone. He quit Karate for about a month, but his grandfather convinced him to continue it. After Robert was gone, Jack grew closer to his grandfather, but it was nothing like his relationship with his father."

"Wow." I said, not knowing how to respond. "It just seemed like something was missing from him. Jack never talked about his Dad, and whenever there was mentions of any Dad, Jack would suddenly get all timid. Last year, when Rudy held that 'father's day breakfast' thing so our dads could meet, Jack lied and said his dad was on a business trip to China, and was being held in Paris." I told her.

There was another street lamp, and I saw several tears on Mrs. Brewer's face. Although it was dark, I saw them roll down her cheek, and onto her neck. We suddenly pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks for driving me home, Mrs. Brewer. I really appreciate it." I thanked her before getting out of the car.

She was trying to hold back tears. "Oh, no problem honey. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She replied.

I got out of her car, and slipped into my house. The whole house was dark. I crept upstairs, and slipped into my bedroom. I got my pyjamas on, and went into bed, pulled the covers up, and drifted off to sleep.

Jack's POV

It was twenty to one, and my Mom wasn't home yet. I started to worry, so I voluntarily looked out my bedroom window, viewing the driveway through the house light. I saw my Mom's car, and Mom in it. She had her hands on the steering wheel, and had her head on her hands. I could tell she was crying through the dim light. _She was talking about Dad,_ I thought. I heard a door open, and went back to my bedroom window. The car was empty. I quickly slipped on a random pair of pyjamas and went to bed. _I have a big day tomorrow, _I thought before drifting to sleep.

**A/N: So!? How'd you like chapter 2 of the chase? I worked really hard on it, so I hope you liked it. Alright, to recap, you know about Jack's father and how much it impacted him and impacts him. I wanted you know all about his Dad, because it will have such a major impact later on in the story. (Like, WAY later on.) I find it weird that the show hasn't revealed anything about Jack's past. And I think, "That's what FanFiction is for!" Anyone else? So, there was no action or "chasing" in this chapter, but LOTS OF KICK! And you guys love that don't you? So, anyway, sorry it took so long to update. It's been like, almost 2 months? Yeah, I really am sorry for taking so long. Just, being busy, and not allowing to be on the on the computer for long hours. I really am sorry. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I worked so hard on this chapter, and I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Please? I don't want to become one of those people who say, "I will not update unless I have 20 reviews" or anything like that. But, I am hoping for 15-25 reviews. Guys, I would be SO happy if I got 20 - 25 reviews. Like, I would go outside and dance down my driveway. Like seriously. So, goodnight (or morning, or afternoon, or whatever time of day you are reading this) My lovely viewers!**

**Adios!**

**~Angela~**

**P.S. How was everyone's Halloween? I hope it was good. It rained where I live, and I got soaked. :( **

**P.S.S. I am terribly sorry for those who live on the east coast of the USA. Hurricane Sandy really beat up the streets. I pray that you guys are safe (and hopefully have power by now.) **


	3. Chapter 3: An Airplane and An Arrival

**Alright, hey people of FanFiction! How are y'all? Anyway, I am here with chapter 3 of "The Chase". I want to concentrate on this story, and update quicker, so I get more readers and reviewers. But, for those of you following **_**Kickin' It: Jack down, **_**(if you haven't read it, check it out! It's my other Kickin' It Fanfic) I will try to update that one too. So, this chapter will be a plane ride, and the arrival to their destination that they will regret going to. (Action starts in chapter 4/5) Alright, one more thing, I went back and changed Jack's last name to "Brewer" from Anderson. Cause, we finally know Jack's last name. I also decided to write this chapter in Jack's POV, because I always write in Kim's POV, in both my Kickin It Fics. Alright, nothing much to say except review, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**Angela :) **

JACK BREWER'S POV

Kim and I hugged our families and friends goodbye, then took our carry-ons to security. Right before we were about to go in the security line, Rudy stopped us. He had his hands on our shoulders. "Hey, guys, I want you stay safe. Stick together, and don't leave each other's side. Alright? Promise me?"

"Rudy, we promise we won't leave each other's side, and we promise we'll stay safe" I reassured him. Kim and I shared a look and smiled at each other.

"Thanks, guys. That takes a lot off my shoulders" Rudy replied with a smile.

"No problem, Rudy. We'll see you in a week." I said to him.

"Bye, guys" Rudy said, then hugged Kim and I.

"Bye, Rudy" I said for both of us.

"We'll miss you" Kim said.

"I'll miss you guys too." Rudy replied, with a genuine smile.

Rudy waved us goodbye, then we went up the small set of stairs, leading to the security check. Right before we went into the line for security, an officer stopped us.

"No liquids aloud beyond this point" He stated, in a deep, deep voice. The officer was probably over six foot three, had muscles like Dwaine Johnson, and was a black man with very, _very _dark skin.

I saw Kim pout, because she was drinking one of her favorite drinks, a steamed vanilla-coffee latté, with thick whip cream and chocolate sprinkles on top. Her drink was also kind of expensive, considering she got it at Starbucks.

"But, this was expensive and it's my favorite drink" Kim whined/ tried to convince the officer to let her take the drink with her.

"Listen, too bad for you. You're just going to have to suck it up and live without a latté for today. Now put the drink in the garbage, or I'll rip it out of your hand" The officer commanded, sounding pretty heartless.

Kim started to argue with the officer, and I started to get getting tired of this whole "Starbucks Latté" deal, considering I had to get up at 4AM, and didn't feel like arguing with a heartless security officer with some of the biggest muscles I'd ever seen. So I took the drink from Kim's hand, put it in the garbage, took her by the wrist, but before I could drag her to the security line, she had a pouty face on. I rolled my eyes. I hated when girls did that, act all cute and innocent, just like Kim was acting now. "I'll buy you another one" I told her, then dragged her by the wrist into the security check.

By the time we were at the front of the security line, Kim still had her pouty face on. "Kim, it's a latté, get over it." I told her. She finally changed her "I don't have my latté," attitude, to her normal attitude, the one I liked and was used to.

When we were the first persons in line, another security officer, this time a woman, commanded us to go to security check number 3. I got one of those bucket thing's that we had to put our stuff in, and put my carry-on in it. Kim put her carry-on and purse in it, and when we were about to go through the metal detector arch, a security officer stopped us, again.

"What now?" Kim sarcastically whispered to me.

"I know" I whispered back.

"You two," the officer said, pointing to Kim and me, "take off your shoes and empty you pockets, and put the stuff in the container. " He commanded, making Kim and I roll our eyes in frustration. _Sometimes, _I thought, _I really hate airports._ Kim and I slipped off our sneakers, took the things from our pockets, and emptied it all into the container. Kim went through the security checker, and it did not ring, meaning she "passed". I then went through, and like Kim, it did not ring.

I was behind Kim, as a woman security officer "scanned" her body, using a portable scanner-type thing. Next, it was me. A man and a woman switched places, making a man "scan" me. Once the whole scanning ordeal was done, we got our stuff and put our shoes back on.

We went up multiple escalators, then finally got to the waiting area. We knew our terminal was B23, so we went in the left direction, sitting near our terminal. Once we sat down, Kim already wanted a new latté. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I seriously wasn`t in the mood for getting up, and using my low strength to get Kim a latté. I reached in my pocket, searching for a five dollar bill. I went over to Starbucks, and ordered what Kim had before, which was taken by the heartless, buff security officer. The worker handed me the latté. I walked back over to Kim, who was waiting impatiently for her precious latté. I handed her the latté, and she voluntarily took it, without saying anything. She just sipped it. That made me mad.

"You know," I said. "A simple thank-you would be appropriate right about now"

She took the latté from her mouth, seeming annoyed and tired. "Sorry, thanks for the latté. I get kind of demanding when I'm tired"

"No?!" I expressed dramatically and sarcastically.

**-1 hour later-**

I heard the PA: "Departure E473 to China now boarding" (A/N: It happened it Kickin' It, a direct flight from their home city… I think , so I'm doing it in this Fic)

Kim and I slowly gathered our stuff, and slowly traversed over to the security desk. The officer asked for our passports and plane tickets, and after doing so, we boarded the plane.

I looked at my plane ticket, and it said "Elite, 3C" (A/N: I don't know how the first class goes on planes) Once we sat down, the rest of the plane slowly started to fill up.

When everyone was on, a flight attendant did the whole "Seatbelt" deal, with the PA talking, instructing what to do. The flight attendants went and sat in the back, and the announcement to buckle our seatbelts, we were ready for take-off.

The plane started to move, we turned right, then we turned left. We started to go straight. The plane was about to take off.

It kept going faster, and faster, and faster. I actually hated this part of the plane ride. I wasn't afraid of plane rides or anything, but, this I just didn't like. The plane felt like it was going light speed. Like the plane was going so fast, time was flashing before me. The plane lifted, and by body jumped. I suddenly remembered my Mom always telling me to chew gum when a plane is taking off, so I leaned forward, taking gum from my carry-on. I took two pieces, chewing it, making my jaw hurt due to chewing it hard. It was like that feeling you get when you're chewing something that's hard to chew, then your jaw starts to hurt, that's the feeling I was getting right now, by chewing these two pieces of gum.

I offered Kim a piece, and she playfully took the entire package from me. When I got it back, there were three pieces gone from the package, after I took my two pieces.

The plane was still going up, and my whole gum fiasco was over, but my ears were already popped. So much for gum preventing that. The plane finally leveled, and my hearing was long gone, due to the elevation of the plane, and the chewing of gum not working. Let's just say I hate my ears are popped or hate when my ears are full of water, that I can't get out. The seatbelt sign finally went off, and I heard many clicks of seatbelts coming off.

I looked at Kim, and she looked exhausted, and like she was about to fall asleep any second. She turned her head towards me, and I saw she had tired bags under her eyes, and was struggling to keep her eyes open. I smiled, with a small laugh. "Kim, you look exhausted." I commented.

"Huh? Wa…?" She answered tiredly. "I… uh, am… yeah"

"You should probably go to sleep. Knowing how long our flight is, you have a _long _time to sleep." I told her.

"Um, yeah" She replied, then closed her eyes gently. She kicked off her sneakers, and then brought her knees on her seat, hugging them. She let out a breathe through her nose, then looked like she was about to fall asleep.

I suddenly got a "burst of exhaustion", and my eyes felt like they were carrying 200-pound sand bags. I got my iPod out of my carry-on, then put my ear buds in my ears, tuning out the noise of the airplane. I put my seat back, and closing my eyes, I went into a much-needed sleep.

**-3 hours later-**

I woke up, fluttering my eyes in the bright light, and shielded my eyes with my forearm. Once my eyes got adjusted to the brightness of the plane, I looked down at my iPod, pressing the home button. (A/N: Jack has an iPod touch) It read 10:07. I slept for 3 hours. I glanced at Kim tiredly, and she was still sleeping peacefully. She was curled up with herself, and her body was facing the window. (A/N: Kim has the window seat.)

The sunlight gleamed on her honey-blonde hair, making her hair have a brilliant, beautiful, natural shine to it. She turned over, making her legs hang off her seat, and the rays of sun shine on her back.

The flight attendant came by, and stopped at Kim and I's row. The flight attendant, was an average-heighted, petite Asian girl. She had pin-straight, jet black hair, and a sweet-looking smile, with braces fashionably decorated on her teeth. "Hello, would you like anything to eat?" She asked kindly, with a Chinese accent. I wanted to wait till Kim woke up to eat, although I didn't know when Kim _would _wake up, and I was hungry, so…

In the end I decided to wait until Kim woke up, that's if she woke in the next 30 minutes. "No, thanks" I answered her. She smiled and nodded, then went to the back of the airplane. I suddenly was hit with boredom, so I played one of my favorite games in the entire world of apps, _Angry Birds. _I was on level forty-two, and I didn't know how to get past it. I was always really close to beating it, but then I wouldn't get it.

Now, normally when I was stuck on a level, I would go to the Angry Birds _master, _none other than Jerry Martinez, the guy who everyone went to for _Angry Birds _help, this time I would prove to Jerry that I could beat this level on my own.

I started playing it, then, 20 minutes later, I felt someone looking over my shoulder. I set the iPod aside, ignoring the fact that I almost beat level forty-two, and looked beside me. "Angry Birds?" She asked with a smirk.

"What?" I replied to her, "It's an addicting game!"

Kim just laughed. "I am so hungry" Kim commented randomly.

"A flight attendant came by, asking me for food." I replied, again, ignoring my _Angry Birds _game.

"You didn't order any?" Kim asked with a loud yawn.

"I wanted to wait, so I could eat with you" I replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back, then the Flight Attendant stopped at our row. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" She asked. "We have lots to eat" She added.

Kim leaned forward, so the attendant could see her. "We'll love something to eat" Kim told her, speaking for both of us. The attendant smiled and nodded. She left, obviously going to get our food.

Kim leaned back, and smiled largely. "You know, Jack." She said. "I'm really glad we're going on this trip together."

I looked at her and smiled. "Me too. I'm glad it's with it's with you."

She sweetly smiled at me, showing her teeth. We stared at each other, looking dreamily into each other's eyes, and having large smiles on our faces. We were snapped out of our "staring into each other's eyes" thing, when the flight attendant came by, stopping at our row. "We have…" She started to say, then realized we weren't even looking at her. She stopped talking, and just waited there awkwardly. Maybe three seconds later, we realized we were just staring at each other, leaving the flight attendant to stand there awkwardly, waiting for the two people she was waiting on.

When realizing that, Kim and I immediately snapped our heads, looking at the flight attendant, smiling awkwardly at her. She smiled oddly at us, trying not to be awkward at us. "Here is our menu" She said, handing us a menu.

"We get a menu?" Kim whispered to me.

I shrugged and smiled happily. "I guess so!" I said, content with having a menu on an airplane, instead of having to eat the crappy airplane food they provide.

I looked through the menu, there a lot of options, but they were just small. Some of the options were; cinnamon buns, various cereal options, toast, scrambled eggs, cold sandwich options, and some other breakfast options.. I decided to order a cinnamon bun, with a small bowl of cereal. "I'll have a cinnamon bun and some corn flakes, please." I told her, then gave her the menu back.

"I'll also have a cinnamon bun, but with some scrambled eggs, please" Kim ordered, then handed me her menu to give to the flight attendant. She smiled and took the menu, then left to probably to get our food.

I sat back in my seat, feeling pride. I put my hands on the back of my head, feeling pretty content. "So far, I _love _being in first class." I said proudly.

Kim laughed. "Yeah, I can tell."

I looked at her, still laid back. I smiled at her, showing a face that told her, "Yup, I definitely am" She laughed.

The flight attendant came back, this time with a plate, that had Kim and I's food on it. We put our trays down, and the flight attendant put the plates on our trays, and she set a small container of milk beside my plate. Both plates were coved in plastic wrap, and I unwrapped mine, and saw a cinnamon bun, wrapped in plastic wrap, and a small container of corn flakes, covered by a plastic seal. I took of the seal, then poured the milk in. I also took off the plastic wrap on the cinnamon bun, and happily ate it.

**-Later-**

I gave the flight attendant my sub, which I ate for supper, and, which, by the way, was not very good. I sat back in my seat started to get tired, and my body was getting sore from sitting in an airplane so long. Kim fell asleep watching a movie and eating her sub, and I was just plain out tired, bored, and waiting impatiently for this flight to end. Although it was only 7pm, our time, and it was around 7am, their time. I decided to watch a movie on my laptop. I took my laptop from my carry-on, and took my earbuds, that were in my iPod.

I put them in my laptop, then grabbed one of the movie's I brought, Kung Fu Cop. I put in the disk, then a window came up, and I played it. All of the previews started, and I obviously fast forwarded through them. I hated previews. The menu came up, and I clicked the play button on my laptop.

The screen faded to a black, then faded back into a vivid of colors in the first scene. The scene where "The Rookie" and Bobby Wasabi were doing a case about a guy who broke into a house. I suddenly remembered the dream I had based off this movie that I had so long ago. I remembered "The Snowflake" had come in because someone stole her "dragon's eye necklace".

I brushed off my thoughts, and continued to watch the movie. Then, "The snowflake" came in, and "The Rookie" started to flirt with her. I laughed at this scene. They then continued to flirt, but Bobby Wasabi yelled at his partner to stop flirting.

I kept watching, and I suddenly felt something on my shoulder. I paused the movie, and looked on my shoulder, only to see Kim leaning on it. "Um, hi?" I said, with a laugh.

She yawned and smiled. "Hey" She replied. "What movie are you watching?"

"Kung Fu Cop" I answered.

"Can I watch it?" She asked, which actually surprised me, because I didn't know Kim actually liked these movies, cause then I would've watched all of the Bobby Wasabi movies with her.

"I didn't know you liked Bobby Wasabi movies"

"I like some of them." She yawned again.

I just laughed. "Sure" I said, then gave Kim and earbud, and pressed play, and the movie kept playing.

**-4 hours later-**

I woke up to the light shining in my eyes. I looked at my laptop, and the time read 8:30pm. Then I realized two things: one, We were going to be in China in two and a half hours, and two, Kim fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled.

I decided to leave Kim to sleep on my shoulder, and not disturb her. I actually kind of liked that she was on my shoulder. I sat back in my seat, then reached to grab my iPod, to play one my other favorite games, ninja shoot. I reached to get it, and to do that, I would obviously have to move my shoulder, which Kim had her head on. I reached to get it, then I felt something lifted off my shoulder. Kim. I sat back up, and saw a very tired Kim. "Hey, you're awake" I said to her.

"Um yeah, did I fall asleep?" She asked tiredly.

I smirked and patted my left shoulder. Her cheeks went from a white to a flushed pink. I just laughed.

Suddenly the seatbelt sign came on, and then an announcement came on; "We have put the seatbelt sign on due to Turbulence in air flow." It announced.

I looked at Kim, and she just froze. Just like that, Boom. The announcement came on, and Boom, she just froze. She had her hands wrapped around her knees, and she was looking straight forward. "Kim, are you okay?" I asked her. She just never froze like that.

She shook her head quickly, with small, quick shakes. I put my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Turbulence." She squeaked. That's all she said. Turbulence.

"What about it?"

She swiftly turned her head. " I saw this movie once." She started. "There was turbulence. Their plane crashed. And all of them died except one girl." She finished.

"Are you afraid… that we're going to crash?" I questioned caringly.

"Mmhm" She replied in a high pitched voice. She almost looked like she was about to cry.

I took her hand, which was wrapped around her legs. "Hey" I said caringly. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

The plane bumped, and Kim gave out a whimper. I squeezed her hand tighter, and put my right hand on top of her hand. "Kim, I promise you, everything is going to be fine. Listen to me, this happens in planes all the time. I promise you, we are going to be fine."

The plane bumped again, and Kim looked absolutely terrified out of her mind. I pulled her into a hug, and she started to breathe quickly, and heavily, like she was crying. I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

I had never seen Kim so scared and upset. She was more than scared, she was terrified. There was another bump, and Kim started cry. Or something like cry. I heard lots of crying, that sounded like they were from children. "Kim, I promise you, everything's going to be fine. It was just a movie." I tried to comfort her. I heard many woman saying "shhh", trying to comfort their children.

An announcement came on: "We are very sorry about the turbulence, and have passed successfully through it." Kim pulled out of our hug, and looked up at the seatbelt sign. It went off, and Kim let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you okay now?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah, I'm… I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded. I hugged her. "Good."

"I told you we'd be fine."

"Thanks, Jack." She said. "What would I do without you"

I smiled at her, and she smiled at me. Our eyes met, and I just stared into them. They were a light brown, and sparkled like the sun gleaming on a still lake.

We pulled away from our stare, and, then I realize I didn't even get to finish watching Kung Fu Cop. I'm about to press play when I remember that Kim was watching it with me. "Hey, Kim" I ask, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Since we didn't get to finish watching the movie, want to finish watching it?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Sure" She said, then I handed her one of my earbuds.

I click on the movie window, then start to rewind it to the part I remember last. I stop at the part where "The Snowflake" is at the police station, and "The Rookie" starts to flirt with her.

My Kung Fu Cop dream suddenly flooded back to my mind. I remember this; in the dream, I was "The Rookie", and Kim was "The Snowflake". I remember in the dream, me and her were flirting together, and in the fighting scene, Bobby Wasabi (Rudy) said: "Can I interrupt this love train?"

I snap back into reality, and continue to watch the movie, with Kim right beside me.

**-2 hours later-**

It's 11 o-clock AM, PM Seaford time. I am utterly and completely exhausted. I got up at 4AM, and now it's 11 o-clock PM, Seaford time. Kim looks like she's about to fall asleep, again, and is struggling to stay awake. I also feel like I'm about to fall asleep. Even though I had several naps on the plane so far, they weren't very comfortable, due to having to sit in a seat, and, I got up at 4am. 4AM!

Suddenly the seatbelt sign came on, then it followed by an announcement. "We have asked you to put on your seatbelts, due to the fact that we will be landing soon. We thank you for taking Air China, and hope you enjoyed your flight"

I sighed a sigh of happiness. _The Flight was just about over_. I put my laptop in my carry-on, and shook Kim, who was almost asleep. "Hey, we're about to land" I whispered to her, making her tiredly sit up.

"Huh…?" She tiredly answered. "We're landing soon?"

"Yeah"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Oh,… good" She bent down, and gathered her stuff that was on the floor, and I did the same. Once our stuff was securely put in our carry-ons, we sat back up again.

Then, all of the sudden, I got a burst of hunger. My stomach started to grumble, and it felt like it was 100% empty. Now, I wanted food.

The plane did a quick turn, then, I could see Beijing. There were a ton of tall buildings, and the city had a red tint to it. Funny, when Americans think of China, they think of red, and the city looks red.

The plane did a left turn, then I saw the Beijing airport in view. It looked like a pretty large airport. It looked like it was the size of half of Seaford. I saw airplanes take off, and saw one that landed. "Wow" Kim said suddenly. "Beijing looks beautiful"

I yawned. I just had exhaustion "overcome me". Great. Now I was starving, and exhausted. "Yeah, it does."

The plane then swerved left again, and I forcefully leaned into Kim, making our arms and the sides of our faces "crash" into each other. We shared an awkward look.

I could see the runway we were about to land on. Suddenly, I realized something, it was cloudy in China.

My thoughts were cut off when the plane had set ground on the runway. Again, I hated this part of the plane ride. It honestly felt like we were going warped speed. The plane then started to slow down, and my mind became normal again. The plane took a left, then another left, then a right, then a left, then we stopped.

We waited about 15 minutes until we could actually get up. The seatbelt sign went off, finally, and I unbuckled my seatbelt, along with everyone else in the plane. Right before I was going to stand up, and announcement came on; "We thank you for taking Air China, and hoped you enjoyed your flight, ask that you choose us again. Thank you, and welcome to Beijing." The announcer came on. It then was said in Chinese, which sounded all like Gibberish to me.

Then, we could finally get up. I grabbed my carry-on, stood up, and my legs felt like jelly. I kept standing, anyway. I stepped out into the aisle, and took a step forward, so Kim could get out. She stepped into the aisle, then, we just stood there, waiting for the door to be opened. Once it opened, people started to flood out of the plane. Kim and I hurriedly rushed out of the crowded airplane, and entered the hallway connected to the airplane.

Once we were through that hallway, we came to a large area, with lots of people. We looked around, in confusion, not knowing a clue what to do. Then we saw it, a woman with sign in English that read "**Kimberly Crawford and Jackson Brewer" **I shuddered at the fact that it said "Jackson" instead of "Jack". I hated my full name. Jackson, it just didn't go with me. I hated my full name, and hated when people called me Jackson, or when people introduced me as Jackson, or say my name is Jackson, instead of Jack. Jackson is Hannah Montana's brother, not me. Okay, shocker, I know who Jackson Montana is, let's just say I had a _really _big crush on Hannah Montana when I was eleven, for about seven months

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kim bumped my arm. "Is that us? Kimberly Crawford and Jackson Brewer?" She whispered to me.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," I replied back to her. We went over to the crowd of people holding signs, and we went to the woman holding the sign with our full names on it.

"Hi" She said in a strong Chinese accent. "Are you two Jack and Kim, the winners of the week-long trip to China, by doing martial arts moves?" She asked us.

We nodded, and confirmed a "yes" and a "yup". She motioned for us to come with her and said: " Very well, follow me"

We followed the woman, struggling to keep up with her, considering we just came off a 17-hour flight. We made our way through the busy Chinese crowd, bumping into many people along the way. We finally caught up with her, and we quickly went up beside her, walking right beside her.

**-Later-**

A chauffeur opened the car door for Kim and I, and we scooted out the van, feeling absolutely exhausted, fatigue, and every emotion that had to do with tiredness. A bellhop immediately came out of the hotel, and the chauffeur opened the trunk, and handed the suitcases to the bellhop. "Follow Me" The bellhop said, in a thick Chinese accent. We followed him into the hotel, and I had to say, it was breath taking. The hotel was gorgeous. The interior was beautifully decorated, with unique décor, and modern style. (A/N: Yeah, I'm not good at describing décor, okay)

The bellhop led us to the front desk. "Hello" She greeted, typing at a computer. The woman looked very professional; she had a white blouse on, with a simple, yet stylish blazer over it, and a red woman's tie underneath. She had a very serious look on her face, and from looking at her face, I could tell if you bothered her, she would want to bite your head off, literally.

"Hi" Kim greeted shyly. I just smiled, in a greeting fashion.

She looked up from her computer, and examined us. She then put on an expression, realizing who we are. "Ah, yes. You two must be the martial artists who won the trip to China with that American Win TV channel." She said, surprisingly enough, with a normal American accent. That actually surprised me, the person at the front desk of the hotel, was American, or Canadian, for that matter. Let's just say North American, in a country, that's not at all North American.

"Uh, yes, we are." I replied to her.

"Yes, I have all the information here. You two will be staying in room 17402"

We just nodded. "Since both of you are under eighteen, your room will be monitored at night, and one of our employees will be checking on you every two or three hours or so" She stated, still typing.

I thought about that. Monitoring us. What if we go to the bathroom at night, or get changed, at night. Will they be monitoring us then? I shuddered. The thought of someone watching me when I go to the bathroom just creeps me out. I wanted to ask her if someone was monitoring the bathroom, but, then I realized I could figure it out for myself, knowing what a security camera looks like.

We went through the rest of the details, which were a lot, and by 1o-clock, we could finally go to our room. _Thank GOODNESS, _I thought. I could finally sleep, in a bed. I honestly felt like sleeping for a whole day. I had a bad case of "jet leg", because, right now in Seaford, I would be sound asleep in my bed.

We followed the bellhop into the elevator, and he pressed number "17" and the elevator went up.

We arrived at our floor, and the bellhop lead us down the hall to room "17402". He opened the door, using his little card, and he allowed Kim and I to go into the room. The room was actually pretty nice. It had two double beds, in the middle of the room, and a large TV. Above the beds were two wall lights and headboards attached to the wall, but looked like headboards. There was a window on one of the walls, and it was covered by beige curtains. I walked into the room, with Kim following me.

"Alright," The bell hop said. "This your guys room" I could tell the bellhop couldn't speak English very well. "As lady at front desk told, your room will be monitored at night, and during day, when you guys here, someone will check on you every two hours or something like that."

"Uhh, thanks" Kim replied tiredly.

"You tired, I leave now" The bellhop told us, then gave an odd- awkward Chinese man smile, then simply left the room."

"What an odd guy" Kim randomly stated.

I laughed. "Yeah, I know"

Kim yawned, making me yawn along with her. "I think we should probably sleep now." I commented on our extreme exhaustion.

Kim yawned again. "Yeah. I'm gonna get my PJ's on, kay?" She told me, then went to her suitcase to grab her pyjamas.

"Okay, I'll change in here," I replied, then went to get my own pyjamas.

"Mmhm" She replied, in midst of a yawn, then went to bathroom to get changed.

I searched for my pyjama pants in my large suitcase, and once I found them, I slipped off my airplane clothes, then got into my pyjama bottoms, and t-shirt. Kim came out of the washroom slowly, looking utterly exhausted. She wore pink plaid pyjama bottoms, and a red and pink-striped tank top.

Kim and I put our clothes in our suitcases and went over to our bed's. She immediately fell on to her bed, on purpose of course, sprawling out her arms, looking very comfortable. I decided to do the same thing. I fell back on my bed, sprawling out my arms and smiling widely. That was enjoyable.

I looked over at Kim, and I noticed she lifted herself onto her bed, and was currently sitting up, brushing her hair. I sat up also. She then put her hair into a neat, side, simple braid, and even though she was in pyjama's, she actually looked really pretty.

I suddenly realized how tired I was. I stood up from the bed, then moved all of the decorative pillow's onto the ground, then moved the blankets, making them form and right angle. I got under the blankets, then my head reached the pillow, and I felt like I was going to fall asleep any second. I brought the blankets over me, and turned my body, facing Kim's bed. She was already fast asleep, or, "Out like a light", as my Mom would put it. I quietly laughed to myself, remembering how tired she was on the airplane, and how many times she accidently fell asleep. I turned my over, facing the opposite way, then, getting another "burst of exhaustion", I instantly fell asleep.

**A/N: Alright! There you go! Chapter 3! I hope you liked it, 'cause I worked really hard on it, and it took a long time to write it. By the way, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I was going to update last week, because I was almost done it last week, but I suddenly got 3 hours of homework every night this week, so, I didn't have any opportunity to finish writing this. So, I hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review. Alright, so, next week is my birthday, and it would be a pretty awesome birthday present if I got 10-20 reviews for this chapter. So, if you want to give me a virtual gift, then review, simple as that. Alright, that's all I have to say for now, except well, you know, review and all. So, have a good rest of your day, and always smile, and Merry Early Christmas (Sorry if anyone celebrates something other than Christmas, Happy Whatever you celebrate. There you go, I won't forget to include everyone) So, yeah (Yeah, awkward)**

**Adios!**

**~Angela:) **


	4. Chapter 4: Our first day in China

**A/N: Hey Fanfictioners! How are y'all? Well, I hope you are well. Here I am with **_**The Chase **_**chapter 4! At the end of this chapter, the action begins! Yes! So, happy 2013 everyone! Yay! So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Enjoy! ****Oh yeah, all of the stuff about the "ancient Martial arts" stuff,**_**is entirely fake and made up**_**, because I know NOTHING about Chinese Martial Arts **_**AT ALL**_**. I only know it was introduced to some emperor or whatever, which is mentioned somewhere. Okay, enjoy :)**

**Sincerely,**

**~Angela~**

**P.S. I don't own Kickin' It, Law and Order, or American Eagle. **

Kim's POV

I woke up, and light was flooding through the large hotel room window. I sat up in my bed, and glance over at Jack, who's sleeping silently, and turned towards me. I smiled, he looked kind of cute…his hair was in a ruffled mess, and his eyes were gently shut, sleeping in some other world. I smiled, then right before I was about to get out of bed, I glanced at the time, it read 10:08 AM, I remembered what time I went to bed, it was around twelve-ish, noon, China time. Now, it was 10 o-clock AM, meaning, I slept for 22 hours, straight. I never slept so long, a full day sleeping. I shrugged it off, then pulled myself out of bed.

I stretched my arms and back, and made my way over to my large suitcase. I unzipped it, quietly enough to not wake up Jack, and searched my suitcase for a good outfit to wear. I picked out a mini jean skirt, some purple and red printed leggings, and purple floral tank top, and a black cardigan to go over it. I realized I desperately needed a shower, so I put my clothes in the bathroom, and grabbed all the things I needed, and went to get ready for the day.

After thirty-five minutes of showering and getting dressed, I came out of the bathroom, to grab my hair straightener. I came out to a fully-awake _shirtless _Jack. I felt by cheeks immediately burn up, and turn a light pink. _Jack is shirtless_, was all I could think of. My inner teenage girl forced me to look up, and stare at his _six pack _abs. For a spilt second, I just stared at his chest. I tear my head away from him, and quickly go to my suitcase to grab my hair straightener. Once I grab it, I quickly go back to the bathroom, 100% avoiding looking at Jack. I shut the door, and plug in the straightener. As I wait for it to heat up, a lean against the wall. _I can't believe my best friend is so, wow… _I knew for a known fact girls would drool at the sight of seeing Jack shirtless. No wonder so many girls hate me at school. They're jealous how close I am with Jack. They're jealous of how much he cares about me, and how we're always teased that we like each other.

I shake the thoughts from my head, and start to do my hair. I wrap a large lock of my hair and keep it there for some amount of seconds. I let it go, and it falls into a large curl. I do the other side of my head. I keep the straightener wrapped around my hair for a couple of seconds. I let it go, and it falls into a large curl. **(A/N: Kim's hair is like it was near the end of A Slip Down Memory Lane)**I curl the ends of my bangs, then let them playfully fall down my forehead. I stood up, feeling accomplished of what I did. I smile, then unplug the straightener. I made my way out of the washroom, seeing Jack _with a shirt on, _sitting on the bed. "Hey" I said to him.

"Hey" He replied, smiling sheepishly. "You look nice"

I smiled shyly, looking at the ground. "Thanks" I answered quietly, sort of in a high-pitched voice.

He laughed. Wow, he was laughing. "Hey," He said with a laugh. "I'm gonna get a shower, Kay?" He asked, more like told. I nodded. He went to his suitcase, and grabbed some clothes and shampoo from his suitcase. He went into the bathroom, and I could see a laughing smile sprawled across his face from behind. I guess he was enjoying my embarrassment.

"You're a jerk, Jack!" I told him before he went into the bathroom.

"You love it." He replied, not even turning around. I rolled my eyes and smiled. No matter how amazing he really was, he would always be a teenage boy, and knowing teenage boys well, their minds never age.

I went over to the messy bed, and laid down, reaching for the remote. I flicked it on, and immediately there was a Chinese anime show. Wow, how stereotypical. I'm not a person who stereotypes things, but in the chain of event that are happening, it's leading me to it. I pressed a random button, and the guide came up. But, of course, it was in Chinese. I decided to see if there was any English channels, and as I kept going up, there was English channels. There were multiple shows on, but most I didn't recognize. Then, I finally found an American one. It was _Law and Order. _It was the episode where Bernard and Lupo investigated the murder of the married couple, and it was connected to a Haitian child slavery ring. The episode started to play out, but, of course, the voices were in Chinese.

The episode kept playing, with me not even understanding what they were saying. Maybe ten to fifteen minutes later, Jack came out of the washroom, wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a yellow _American Eagle _sweater. His hair was wet at the tips of his hair, and it was neatly combed. "Watch'ya watchin'?" Jack asked as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Law and Order with Chinese voices" I said, looking at him.

We started watching it, and maybe five minutes through it, Jack looked at me with a "are you kidding" look. "Let's go eat" Jack said.

I looked at the screen, listening to the Chinese voices speak, seeing English words forming in their lips. I shared a look with Jack. "Agreed" I replied, getting up from the bed, and turning off the TV.

I grabbed my beige Uugg's (that's what they called Uggs in the show, episode My left foot), and my purple jacket. Jack slipped on his sneakers, and I put on my boots. Before we left the hotel room, I stopped both of us. Jack noticed I stopped. "What?" He asked me, turning around.

"Jack?" I started to say. "Where are we even going?"

He looked puzzled. "First, we need something to pay for the food." I widened my eyes, then went to my bedside, and grabbed my bag. Jack grabbed his wallet, and started to throw it around in his hands. I rolled my eyes, smiling and pushing him playfully. That made him drop his wallet. He shot me and joking death glare, and I smiled at him. We grabbed our room keys, and went out of the room, walking to the elevator.

We made our ways to the lobby, immediately heading to the front desk. "Uh, Hello" Jack greeted the woman at the front desk. She politely smiled, then looked back down at her computer screen. "We were wondering, where would be the best place to eat?" Jack asked the woman. She looked up, and pointed to a bunch of brochures. I grabbed the brochure, and luckily for us, it was in English. All of it. I was about to leave, when Jack stopped me. He motioned me to stop, then I turned around. "Remember the temple in that brochure?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I replied, nodding.

"I was thinking after lunch, we could go there." He told me.

"Okay" I said, shrugging.

Jack looked back at the woman. "And we were wondering how we could get to The temple of Martial arts later today?"

She looked at Jack, and smiled. She bent down, and came back up with another brochure. I recognized this one. It was the same one from the travel package. She handed the brochure to Jack, and he turned it over. He leaned closer to me, showing what was there. It was the bus schedule from Beijing to the Temple. The bus left at, conveniently, our hotel, and drove straight there to the Temple. Below it, was information about when tours of the temple happened.

We thanked the woman, then started to made our ways out of the hotel. We came out of the hotel, and we were greeted by thousands of people quickly rushing through the streets of Beijing. "Woah" Jack blurted, in awe of how many people were just walking through the streets. Before even walking onto the sidewalk, we looked at the brochure. There was multiple restaurants, one specifically called "The Chinese noodle". It had the address, and Jack asked me to put the address into the built-in GPS in my iPhone. I put the address in, and it immediately showed us a map, and which directions to go. We went to the sidewalks, and most of the time, I was looking at the small map on my phone screen.

After fifteen minutes of trying to make our ways through the busy streets of Beijing, we finally made it to the restaurant. We found a booth to sit at, and sat down.

Jack laid back comfortably, and a man walked passed by us, looking at us like we were clowns. Jack awkwardly sat up. "Man, Beijing is one confusing place" Jack said suddenly.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed. "I feel so lost. I'm used to knowing where everything is, or at least traveling with an adult."

" Yeah, it's kind of odd that they sent us without an adult"

Before I could reply, a waitress came by. She started speaking in Chinese. Jack and shared a confused. Jack spoke up. "WE NO SPEAK CHINESE" He said, enunciating every letter.

The woman giggled. "I can speak English." She said. Jack leaned into his seat, looking pretty embarrassed. His cheeks turned pink, and stared down at the table.

I laughed. "Sorry, we're American, we're not used to this" I told the waitress. She handed us some menus, and thankfully, they were in English and Chinese. I looked through it, and decided to order some simple sushi with a side of vegetables. Jack ordered some chicken with cherry sauce, and some noodles. "Drinks?" She asked, writing down our orders.

"Pepsi" Jack said.

She looked at me. "Um, water's fine, thanks"

She wrote down our orders on her pad of paper, and left, with a smile. "Kimmy's bein' a little health conscious? " Jack teased, twirling a finger in my face.

"No, I just, don't like soda" I tried to fight back, but, obviously failed at it. Jack raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Kim, you're not worried about your _weight _are you? Kim, it's okay to stay to want to stay fit and healthy, but it's okay do drink _one _soda. Plus, you're beautiful just the way you are." Jack told me, and it just made me melt. Jack really knows how to make me feel good about myself. I looked over at another booth, and saw a man drinking a pepsi. It looked so good, but, I restraint myself from it. "Kim, I can tell you _really _want a soda" Jack semi-teased.

I was about to reply, but then, I remembered a part of what Jack said, he called me _beautiful_… No guys has _ever _called me beautiful. My own _family _barely even calls me beautiful. I smiled sweetly, feeling my eyes full of happiness. "Jack, can't we just get over this? I prefer water over soda anyway"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Fine, but one day I'll prove you wrong."

I smiled, and I couldn't help but to look onto his eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown, that had a small sparkle in them. The poor lighting in the restaurant made them sparkle more. He smiled at me, and his perfectly aligned teeth and brown, sparkled eyes made his face look like the face of an angel. Okay, a little cheesy there, Kim.

The waitress came over, and handed us our drinks, she handed me a simple glass of water with ice, and she handed Jack a can of pepsi, with a straw. She smiled at her to thank her, then she left again.

"So, I'm pretty excited to go to that temple." Jack said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, me too."

"I just can't believe we're going to the temple where Martial Arts all started!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed. Seeing Jack so excited like a little kid, wasn't a regular occurrence. "Me too"

Jack leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table. "You know, you're not saying much" He commented, really, it was a little out of the blue.

I shrugged. We were interrupted by the waitress coming by to give us our food. She handed us the plates and utensils, and we started to eat.

* * *

Once we finished, we made our way back to our hotel to catch the bus to the temple. It was supposed to come around 12:10, so, we had about ten minutes to kill. We just waited by in front of the hotel, sitting on a bench right in front of the hotel. The front of the hotel started to flood up with people, who I assumed were going to the temple. The bus came just on time, and Asian people of all flooded in. The people were actually pretty nice, a couple actually let us go in front of them in the line to the bus. Americans just don't do that. There are people who are nice, of course. Jack and I stepped on the bus, and it looked like a normal bus. The seats were a gray color, and were torn in places, and they had some dirt on them. The walls were a faded beige, and faded pink, orange, and yellow stripes were going around the bus. Each window also had a faded beige curtain over it.

We found a seat, fifth from the front, and sat down. I opened the curtain and looked outside to the busy street of Beijing. I smiled.

We waited about 15 minutes before the bus actually left. The bus pulled onto the busy street, doing its best to make its way through traffic.

The bus finally made its way out of the city, and was on the highway. I held my phone in my hands, wishing I could at least get a text from my family. I felt a vibrate, and looked down, only to see that I had text. It was from my sister. It said_; "hey Kim, i know ur probs busy with Jack in China but i wanted 2 just say hi :) cuz i wont get the chance 2 txt u much & im boredddd. Hope ur havin fun, luv ya. Luv, Emmie :D P.S.- mom says hi too :P" _

I smiled, I haven't gotten a call or text since I arrived in China. I texted her back saying; _"Hey Emmie, I'm havin a pretty good time :) I thought I would never get e txt or call from u guys. Love ya too Emmie, tell mom and Dad I luv them :) i didn't know 12 yr olds had social lives;)" _

I felt something looking over my shoulder. I turned my head, only to see Jack leaning over my head. "Personal space please?" I asked, with a small laugh.

He leaned back, looking slightly embarrassed. That made me chuckle. I never got to see Jack embarrassed. "My sister texted me" I commented randomly, looking expectantly down at my phone for a text back.

"I wish one of the guys or at least my Mom would text _me_" Jack replied, looking at his phone.

"My sister's only texting me 'cause she's bored"

Jack chuckled in reply. I looked out the window, watching everything quickly pass by me. We were on the highway, so there wasn't much to look at, really. There were the few trees, and the few rocks, but, other than that, the land was pretty bare. When we first got on the bus, I hoped that there would be _some _things that would fascinate me. Of course, we did go through this odd, yet kind of cool ramp on the highway. But, other than that, that there was nothing of interest. I let out a breath. I suddenly got a text, again. It said, _"Hey, honey. It's Mom, I hope you're having a good time in China. Love you, honey. how are u?" _

I texted her back, telling her I'm good and it was about time she contacted me. "I wonder how jealous the guys are that we're in China together" Jack suddenly commented.

"Hm?" I replied, getting me out of my texting daze.

"I said, I wonder how jealous the guys are that we're in China" I laughed. I wondered if they were mad, or, maybe they were happy.

* * *

Milton's POV

Jerry, Eddie and I currently sat at my kitchen table, eating the left over spaghetti that my mom made last night. We were debating whether we were angry, or excited that Jack and Kim were in China _together._ Jerry said he was mad, cause he wanted to go to China, but I think he was overly excited because Jack and Kim would finally kiss, and get together, finally. We've been waiting for that, ever since the "Ricky Waver Incident" . We realized that, when the whole "Ricky Weaver Incident" happened. Jerry and Eddie are so blind from love, I realize their relationship's never last, at least, when they _have _relationships.

I looked over at Eddie, and he was eating that spaghetti like he hasn't eaten in three days. It's sickening how much he can eat. Jerry was piling chili pepper on his spaghetti. "I don't know, guys" Eddie suddenly said, with his mouth full of spaghetti. Ew Just, ew. I cringed my face. Eating with your mouth full is just a _pet peeve _of mine, plus, it's just plain gross.

"Please swallow, Eddie" I asked, still cringing.

"Mm" He replied. "Sorry, this spaghetti is just _so good_!" Eddie said, exclaiming the "so good" part.

"I know, yo!" Jerry agreed. "It's just needs to be more spicy!" He finished, then piled on chili pepper on his spaghetti, which, by the way, he already had a ton. This could or could not turn out well.

"Anyway" Eddie started to say. "I'm pretty glad Jack and Kim are in China together, they can _finally _admit their feelings for each other and kiss." I really agreed with Eddie, a little fact about Jerry, Eddie, Rudy and I, we really want Jack and Kim to get together. We're not much of romance obsessive guys, but, how much denial Jack and Kim have about their feelings for each other is just killing us. Julie and I, before we were together, we liked each other, and _did not deny _it. Unlike Jack and Kim, who deny it all. I guess the situation is different though.

"I'm actually glad they are there, too. We've been waiting for them to just admit their feelings, and when they come back, they can stop killing us with their denial."

"Finally!" Jerry suddenly blurted out.

"Finally what?" I asked, expecting some sort of stupid Jerry answer.

"There's enough chilly pepper."

"Oh no…" Eddie said, staring at the ginormous pile of chilli pepper on Jerry's plate. He took some of his spaghetti on his fork, and just shoveled it into his mouth. He was chewing it for about three seconds when he screamed.

"AAAAHAHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Jerry screamed then ran to the kitchen sink, and waterfalled the water into his mouth. Eddie and I sighed and shook our heads.

Once Jerry came back over to the table, we continued our conversation. "Guys, c'mon, I'm glad Jack and Kim are in China together."

"Me too" I agreed.

"Alright, alright. I'm glad Jack and Kim are in China together. Actually, it's totally swag, yo! Jack and Kim are spending a whole week together! Alone!"

"So, do we all agree that we are happy that Jack and Kim are in China, spending a whole week together, alone?"

"Yup"

"Yes!"

And with that, we moved from that conversation, and started to talk how dumb our gym teacher was.

* * *

Kim's POV

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the temple, and everyone piled out of the bus. Once I was out of the bus, I looked around. There were gardens around, I could see a corner of a building, which looked like the temple.

We followed the crowd into a building, and there was a man explaining the tours available, and all of the buildings. And thankfully for us, it was in English. We decided to go on the full tour, which was also the most expensive, but, we got an unlimited spending card from the company we won the trip from. Once everyone paid, we started the tour.

They took us through the back door, and we were lead to a garden.

"This is where monks of Ancient forms of Martial Arts meditated for days. They planted these gardens because they wanted to meditate in peace, and in a beautiful place." The tour guide started to explain.

He kept on talking about the garden, and how Tai Chi was developed in this very place. I knew Tai Chi was a very odd form of martial arts. I wasn't even sure how you could use Tai Chi to defend yourself. We moved on from there, and entered into an area that had giant, tall stones surrounding us, in a circle. It was actually pretty cool. The tour guide said that the greatest of martial artists did Karate on top of those very rocks, and to win, one would have to push the other off the rock. I wasn't sure how someone could actually endure such a thing, but, I guess I'll never know. Until some kid asked.

"Did the people get hurt?" A kid asked, in a high-pitched kid voice. The tour guide started to explain how the ancient martial artists could endure any type of pain, including being stabbed with a sword. I doubted that was true. "I wonder what it would be like to fight on rocks like those" Jack whispered to me.

"Scary" I whispered back to him. We moved on from the stones, and entered what Jack and I had been waiting to see throughout the whole tour-the temple.

The tour guide led us into the temple, and the first thing we saw was a room. The walls were entirely made of beige stone and looked like they were crumbling. I didn't worry, though. This building had probably been standing for thousands of years, and had probably some structural thing put on it to make it stand better. "This is where the Chinese monks offered Martial arts to the Chinese emperor. The birth of Martial arts started in this very room." Kids gawked, along with Jack. He seemed so in to this. He seemed truly amazed, and he kept staring at the swords, and the Chinese letters on painting on the wall.

"This is so cool" Jack commented. I had to agree with him, it was kind of cool. The sport that I do from day to day, it was all born here. It all started in this very room. I wasn't into the sword's as much as Jack, but, boys are more into weapons than girls.

People kept asking questions, like "are these the original things the people used?" or "is this really the room where Martial arts all started?" and the know-it-alls asked, "how do know this is really the exact room where the emperor lived, and where a Chinese monk showed him Martial arts?". I realized that each place we stopped at, and each place the tour guide explained things about the place we stopped at, some know-it-all would question his knowledge. I don't mind know-it-all's, but the one's on this particular tour are getting me really peeved.

They led us up flight of stairs, which looked like they could cave in any second. He then led us through a hallway, telling us in hallways of the Chinese temple's, the ancient Martial Artists would practise parkour, and he said parkour was called something different in the "ancient times". He also explained to us that Chinese historians think that the ancient martial artists could even touch the ceilings of temples when they did parkour. I knew parkour was a French sport, and one of the know-it-all's said parkour was a French sport, and the tour guide said he was "getting to that". He said the sport was originally was a Chinese martial arts form, and the French adopted it from them, and changed it a lot. The tour guide said parkour now was a lot different from when it was Chinese sport. I kind of questioned that. We moved on from the hallway and entered a larger hallway.

I saw a door, and I got quite curious about it. It read **"****量子武士的武士****." **Of course, I had no idea what it meant, so I decided to ask the tour guide. "Excuse me, what is that door?" I asked the tour guide.

He suddenly looked disturbed. "Um, that's not part of the tour." He told the group. He said it as if we weren't allowed to go in there, and if we did, something terrible would happen. I seriously doubt that. From the beginning of the tour Jack and I noticed the tour guide was a bit _odd…_ "I think we should go see what's in there" Jack told me, speaking the word's I was thinking. _Great minds think alike…_I thought after Jack said that.

"I was thinking the same thing" I replied, getting more and more curious to see what's behind that door, as each second passed the world by.

The tour group moved ahead while Jack and I secretly stayed behind. When the group was out of view, Jack and I made our way over to the mysterious door, and Jack put his hands on the metal door handle. He shared a look with me, and I nodded, showing him to try and open the door. He pulled on the door handle, and miraculously, it opened. It actually opened. Jack shared a surprised look with me, seeming just as shocked.

Hesitantly, we went in. We entered into the room, and looked around. The room was circle-shaped, and there were crossed swords all around the walls. There was this odd feeling that they were going to fly out of the walls and stab us in the head. I looked over at Jack, and he almost looked scared. "I have a bad feeling about this room" Jack said, his voice almost sounded like it was quivering. I've never heard Jack's voice like that.

"So do I" I agreed, feeling the fear that was going through my body.

"Let's get out of here." Jack said, getting straight to the point.

"Agreed" I said, then Jack and I bolted out of the room, but right when we reached the door, it shut closed, almost crushing our hands. Now I was scared. I started to breathe heavily. Right now, I was so scared. "Jack…jack…jack…the door, it… it, shut…b…by… itself…" I started to stutter. I was so scared right now. I was as scared as I am during when I experience airplane turbulence.

"I know, i…it did."

"Try to open it" I asked him, hoping it would work.

He pulled on the door handle. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled. It would _not _open. _At all._ "Jack!" I screamed. "Try harder!"

"I'm trying!" He yelled back. "It won't open, at all." Now, even Jack looked scared. We were both scared. He leaned against the circular stone wall, looking around. "There has to be another way out."

Right before I was going to say something, I heard something, something move. It sounded like metal rubbing together. I looked around the small room, quickly trying to search for the source of the sound. I looked at Jack, and he was doing the same thing I was doing. Then we heard another sound. The sound was almost indescribable.

I went back-to-back with Jack, trying to be ready for anything. Right then, I noticed the sword's moved positions. They were pointing at _us…_

"Jack, they're…they're… pointed at …us..." I tried to tell Jack, but I just felt so scared. I felt like the swords were eyeing me, about to fly past me.

"Okay, there _has _to be another way out." Jack commented, and I could tell, he was being "stronger" than I was.

Suddenly, one of the swords flew past us, and we jumped out of the way, trying our best to avoid it. Jack went over to it, and brushed his hand over the handle. I wondered why he was even doing that, another sword could fly out and kill us. "Jack, what are you doing!?"

"I…" He started to say, but then got cut off by hearing another noise, like the one before where the sword flew out of the wall.

"Jack, jack, stop." He immediately stopped, and looked at the sword in the wall that was more popped out than the others. We stared at it. Then it flew out, making me let out a girly squeak, and making Jack jump. It flew to a specific place in the room, which was not near us.

Then _all _of the sword's adjusted their place, looking like they were pointed at us. Although deep down I thought they were adjusted to fly out to a specific place. "Okay, what do we do?" I asked Jack, but expecting a non-helpful answer.

"Just don't move" Jack answered, obviously not moving. There was a click, and both Jack and I noticed the change of positions on the swords. Jack and I went back to back, still not moving from the place we were standing on.

"Jack, they're going to fly out" I told Jack, fearfully.

"I know. Duck when I give you the cue."

"How far to the ground?"

"Practically lay on the ground"

"Got it." I confirmed.

The swords stuck more out, inching closer and closer to triggering them to fly out of the walls. They inched closer out of the walls. My heart started pounding. Faster, and faster, and _faster._ _What if we don't duck fast enough, _kept repeating in my mind.

_It could all en…_I thought, but, it got cut off. The sword's flew out, and a second on time, Jack screamed, "DUCK!"

We fell to the ground, practically hugging the ground. Sword's flew all around us. Everywhere. A sword flew right past my arm, missing it by an inch. One flew past Jack's head, almost stabbing him in the head. We both started to hyperventilate. A sword was looking like it was flying towards my hand, so I quickly moved it, and the sword landed right where my hand was previously.

Swords were surrounding Jack and I's body's by the time they all flew out of the walls. "Kim are you…"

"I'm fine Jack" I told him. I was actually happy right now. Sword's didn't just kill us.

"You're not hurt?" He asked me. I'm glad he was concerned, even though he already knew I okay.

"No, but I don't think I'll never look at swords the same ever again." I replied, trying to ease the tension.

"Agreed." Jack laughed.

We stood up, sword's stuck in the stone walls of this circular room. They were stuck everywhere. I looked around in bewilderment. I was dumbfounded at the fact that all of these sword's flung around us, and didn't kill us. Jack went over to one of the sword's lightly brushing fingers over the handle. I did the same with another sword, near the one Jack was observing. I had an odd feeling that, because of the sword's flinging out, it would trigger something else to happen, something much worse.

I went back over to Jack, and I saw him wrap his hand around the handle of the sword. He gripped the sword, and I think he was going to pull it out of the ground. "Jack, stop." I ordered him. I had this odd feeling something absolutely terrible would happen if he continued what he was doing. Jack let go of the sword, then moved on to another. I had no idea what he was doing. "Jack, what are you doing?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know, I was just thinking maybe one of these swords could get us out of here. But, it's stupid."

Just then a thought popped up in my head, _what if we never get out of here…? _"Jack, what if we never make it out of here?"

He faced me, thoughts circling through his brain. "I…I…I really don't know, Kim. I have no idea if we're going to make it out of here or not." I couldn't believe it, we might now even make it out alive. "I'll try the door again." Jack said sadly. He went over to the door, pulling the handle, then trying to lift up the door with his bare hands. As he was trying, I could see his forearm flex, and Jack was grunting and trying his very best to open the door.

"Jack, just stop, it's not going to work." He stopped, and walked over to me. I sat against the wall, trying to avoid the swords stuck in the ground and in the wall. What an odd set of circumstances. Jack sat beside me, and I brought my knees up, sticking my head in them. Jack put his arm around me. I felt my body and cheeks burn up. I felt now, it ended soon. All of it. Honestly, I could spend the rest of my life like this, literally. We would eventually run out of oxygen, and well, you know.

Suddenly Jack stood up, quite harshly. "There has to be another way out!" He yelled into the thin, silent air. "Let us out of here!" He yelled. "We've learned our lesson!" He threw his hands in the air. He started pacing, going in and out of the swords. "It can't end this way!" He screamed. "Just let us out of here!"

I stood up, and made my way over to Jack. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. He seemed surprised. He awkwardly wrapped his arms then wrapped his arms around my waist. Sure, this wasn't something we did normally, but, this was _kind of _different.

"_Are you done?" _I heard a voice say throughout the room.

We both pulled out of our hug, and I urgently looked through the small, spherical room. "Jack, did you hear a voice say '_are you done'_?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Who's there?" I yelled through the air.

The voice came back. It was laughing deviously. "Kim, did you just hear the voice laugh deviously, or is the low oxygen getting to me?" Jack asked, still having that sense of humor, even in a situation like this.

"No, I heard it too." I confirmed, followed by a sigh of relief from Jack.

"Just stop!" I begged the mysterious voice.

"_How about, NO!" _Right then, twelve windows opened near the top of the room. Okay, what the heck was going on.

"Kim!" Jack exclaimed. "The windows!"

I immediately stopped him. "Jack, no." I started to say. "It's a trap."

He stopped. "You're right. I just…" Jack was cut off when the windows opened a bit more, and, something happened.

I saw black blurs roll out of the windows, and then the swords were pulled out of the wall, and surrounding us. I wasn't even quite sure _how _they got there. Everything happened in a split five seconds. Whatever was holding the sword's, could as heck move quickly. I was terrified. Scarred and _scared_ for life. I started to hyperventilate, and my heart beat went quicker and quicker each millisecond.

Jack and I suddenly went back to back, not even sure what we were doing. We were so bewildered about this.

"_You should've listened, Jack and Kim." _One said. I wasn't even sure what one. Then I realized something, they knew our names. Jack was about to fight them, but, the next thing I knew he was on the floor looking unconscious. My heart started pounding. That means I was next. I rushed over to him, and the next thing _I _knew, I was laid over Jack, entering a sea of black, which I did _not _enjoy entering so suddenly.

**A/N: And the action begins! There you go, chapter 4, enjoy. So, sorry for the lack of description near the end. It was hard to describe it. So, just to confirm, again, none of the info about ancient Chinese martial arts is true, at all. Don't be one of those know-it-all's that Kim mentioned in this chapter, please. There's no need for it. So, I wasn't going to put the part where Milton, Jerry and Eddie were talking about Jack and Kim, but, I decided to anyway. By the way, sorry that Milton, Jerry, and Eddie are a little OOC. -_- I edited this chapter quite a few times, making sure Jack was not OOC. Alright, I hope you enjoyed this kick, action-filled chapter. :) Please review, and 'til next time, **

**Angela :D (Yeah, I changed my signature for after end author A/N's)**


	5. Chapter 5: Where are we?

**A/N: Hey! This is the next chapter of The Chase! I've decided to have short chapters, but, with quicker updates. Here is chapter 6! So, you guys will see updates quicker. Okay? Good. Alright, I left you guys with a really big cliff-hanger last time, so, here is the continuation! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

**Sincerely, **

**Angela**

**BTW: I don't own Kickin It.**

Kim's POV

My body awoke. I couldn't feel my surroundings, or hear anything. I didn't even know where I was. Was I dead? Suddenly, I felt something. I didn't open my eyes. I felt something tied tightly around my wrists. My hands suddenly got their feeling back. Whatever was wrapped around my wrists, it hurt. It felt like rope. My wrists felt it more. It was rope, and it hurt, a lot. I moved my bounded hands around, and felt other skin. It wasn't mine. I felt the pair of hands more. They were Jack's. That gave me relief, at least Jack was with me.

Suddenly I got feeling in my feet. I felt something tightly wrapped around my ankles. It felt like rope. I tried moving my ankles, and I felt the burning of rope rubbing against them. I felt dirt and stone on the soles of my feet. I felt small rocks.

The rest of my body got its feeling back. I felt loose clothes on me, and my head was sore, and was pounding. How did I even get here? The scene suddenly came back to me.

I got visions of swords being flung out at Jack and I, then Jack touching some of the swords. I remember the black blurs, then seeing Jack unconscious on the ground. I remember rushing over to him, and then finding myself also unconscious.

My body froze. That's how we got here… I decided to wake Jack up. I knew I couldn't stand up. I leaned forward, and forcefully crashed against his back. He didn't move. I did it again, getting the same result.

I leaned my head back. I opened my eyes. The room we were in was gray. All of it, gray. I looked down at my bare, cold feet. I saw the dirt and rocks my feet were rubbing against. I moved my head, the walls were gray stone. They had gray dirt all over them. There were no windows, just cold, gray stone.

I tried to wake up Jack again. I did the same thing as before, getting no result. I moved my hands around within the tight ropes. I felt his hands. I squeezed his hands, very tightly. I moved my shoulders, hitting his body with them. "Jack…" I squeaked. I felt my body getting weak. I kept doing what I was doing, having no success. Nothing. I kept getting more and more scared. Jack could be dead… "Please…" I begged. "Wake up…" I squeezed his hands tighter, and tighter. I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I squeezed Jack's hands as tightly as I could, getting weaker and weaker. I let go, keeping my hands within his hands.

"Kim…" I faintly heard.

"Jack?" I answered.

"Yes." Jack replied. I leaned my head back, thankful that Jack wasn't dead. "Kim, where are we?"

"I…I d…don't know, Jack. I remember being in that room of swords, then going unconscious."

"Oh yeah"

I sat back, trying to get comfortable, although, that was near impossible right now. The ties around my ankles felt like they were getting tighter and tighter. My ankles started to hurt, the ropes on my ankles were cutting through my body. "Jack, these ropes are getting really tight." I told Jack, becoming worried.

"I know, the one's on my wrists are hurting"

"The one's on my ankles are hurting, a lot."

I leaned back, pain snaking through my body, managing to reach every inch of it. Not only were my ankles and wrists hurting from tight ropes wrapped around them, but, my back was aching, and it gave off a dull, yet very painful, pain. My arms felt like jelly. I tried moving my elbows, and my muscles couldn't bring them to moving. Even though I was sitting, my body was strained. It had no energy, and no strength.

"Kim, how do we get out of here?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Jack. I would've done it already if I knew."

"Sorry for asking"

I sighed. "Okay, let's try to stand up."

"We have ropes around our ankles"

"Still try"

I bent my knees less, leaning against Jack. He did the same, and we use each other for support. I'm about half way up when I feel my legs slipping. They're too far from my body. I try and move them back, and as I'm doing so, I feel the small rocks scrape against my feet. I feel a pebble dig into my left foot, leaving a sharp pain. That actually really hurt.

I moved my bounded feet up, ignoring the pain in my left foot. Jack and I stood up. "Okay, we managed to get up. Now what?"

"I…" I started to say, but, got interrupted.

"Ahh," A Chinese man said as he barged into Jack and I's room. "Trying to escape are we?"

A pit of fear was set in my stomach, throwing away the some-what confidence I somehow had.

**A/N: There you go! A short chapter 5! Yes, it was VERY short, but, luckily for you guys, you didn't have to wait 2 months to get a new chapter. YAY! Sorry if Jack and Kim seem to confident and not scared enough or whatever. Just enjoy! Oh, yeah, review! Please! Happy March to you all! **

**Bye for now! **

**~Angela~**


	6. Chapter 6: We're Slaves Now

**Hey! Here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it, and please review when you're done reading this! This should have been updated earlier, but, I had writers block for the beginning.**

**P.S.- I don't own Kickin It**

"_Ahh," A Chinese man said as he barged in Jack and I's room. "Trying to escape, are we?"_

_A pit of fear was set in my stomach, throwing away the some-what confidence I somehow had. _

Jack and I looked straight at the guy, our eyes wide as sauce-pans. I probably could have collapsed right on the spot. I felt my legs giving away, but, I held Jack's hands tightly for support. He squeezed them back, bringing my body up, and pretty much holding it up. Jack kept holding me hands. Right now, we only had each other for support, literally. The Chinese man babbled words in Chinese to the people behind him, who I guessed were guards or something. One of them had one of those odd Chinese moustache's and the other had nothing but a cold look on his face. I decided to call Mr. Moustache, Guard 1, and the other Guard 2. I looked at them in fear, my stomach feeling not-so-good.

As my hands remained in Jack's, Guard 1 came over to us, pulling out a knife. My heart beat faster, and, as an act of fear I squeezed Jack's hands. "Please…I…" I stuttered. Guard 1 pushed Jack and I down, landing with a hard thud. My head slammed against the hard dirt ground. Pain went through my hands, tailbone and head. That really hurt. I felt like crying. The guard bent down, and I tried to bury my head in my chest, but I failed at it, stretching my shoulders too much. The guard took out his knife, and put it near my lower body. He put it near my feet. What was he doing…? He extended his arm, swinging it , snapping the ropes that bounded my feet. The ropes slid down my pain-filled ankles, leaving an ugly-looking, red, rope burn. I spread my feet apart, having the joy of not burning ropes around my ankles. I looked over at Jack, and the guard was doing the same thing he was doing to me. The ropes on Jack's ankles came off, going down his ankles.

The guard stood up. "Stand up!" He yelled. Guard 2, who I forgot was even there, pushed Jack and I forcefully, and we got up, our minds shaking in fear. I suddenly felt something slide off my wrists. I turned my head, and noticed the ropes tying Jack and I's wrists together was off. I felt a grip on my arms, then, I felt my hands being torn from Jacks. Our hands broke apart, and I felt more scared. Guard 1 went behind us, and pushed us, making me fall, receiving a face full of dirt. I looked over at Jack, and he had fallen over too. I sat up, sitting on my knees, and getting myself off the ground. "Now _go_!" One of the guards yelled, shaking my ear drums. I started to walk, and one of the guards pushed me, beckoning me to go faster. I stumbled forward, feeling like a wounded deer.

I walked faster, not even knowing where I was going. "I said go faster!" One of the guards yelled, pushing Jack. Jack fell down, landing on the stone ground. "Now get up!" Jack quickly got up, and I noticed scrapes on his knees and face. I looked down, glancing at Jack. He looked over at me, and our eyes met. I saw pain and confusion in in his eyes. I also saw a scrape right below his left eye.

I felt a grip on my shirt, and I was steered around a corner. We walked down a hallway. It had red walls, and the ceiling looked like a Chinese roof. Jack and I were pushed into a room. I saw a Chinese man, looking very serious. What was this place? "You two," The man started. "Invaded our room in the temple of Martial Arts. That is a crime that is _forbidden!_" He continued, popping the "forbidden". "You were _strictly _prohibited to go in there!" He paused. "You both will be punished." My heart beat faster, my palms became sweaty, and the hairs on my neck stood up. "You will be slaves of us until we let you go!" He yelled. He got up, strolling over to Jack. He leaned in closer to Jack, being right by his ear. "and that might be a long time" I expected Jack to say something, but, he didn't. Nothing. He was just as scared as I was, and just let the guy (and the guards) beat him up. Jack was broken, I think.

"Now go!" He screamed. We walked out, and the guards grabbed our shirts, and pushed us. We were pushed into a ditch. I painfully slammed into the hard dirt, getting a blow to the hip. That _really _hurt. I let a tear go down my cheek. _Why did this have to happen…_

**There you go! Chapter 6! Poor Jack and Kim! :,( Yes, it is VERY short, but, you'll have a quicker update! The next chapter you will see Jack and Kim being forced to do brutal work. I tried my best to describe the pain physical pain Kim was feeling, but, I didn't succeed at to too well. Anyway, REVIEW! Also, it would be pretty cool if you guys favorited this story, and followed it ;) So, yeah, I hope you guys are having a fantastical day, and word of advice, try not to get angry quickly. Yes, very random, but, whatever! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**~Angela :D **


	7. Chapter 7: Hope Introduced

**Okay, here we are with chapter 7! Cliff Hanger in the last chapter! Haha, because of the short chapters, you'll have more cliff hangers. Okay, so, this chapter is an important chapter, because you'll be introduced to a new character, and he will have MAJOR importance in this story, and determines whether Jack and Kim… Haha! You'll have to find out what he determines. Alright, now, read on my lovely followers, and don't forget to review! **

**Sincerely, **

**~Angela**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

Kim's POV

I heard a loud banging on the door, and then the large metal door swung open, revealing two large men. They stormed over to Jack and I, and kicked our backs, and hauled us off the ground, pulling us by our shirts. A guard pushed me, and I fell out of Jack and I's "room", hurting my legs. However, I was getting used to the physical pain this place was causing me. The guard kicked me up, and I quickly got up, then I saw Jack clumsily stumble beside me. He looked down the ground. They pushed us, and we were steered this way and that, until we were pushed into a group. A _GROUP….?! _I looked around, looking at the people. People… I looked at Jack, and he shared a look with me. We did not say a word, well, because if we did, we would probably we beaten to death, literally. I felt that the guards were still standing behind me.

I saw the rest of the group walk away, and the guards behind Jack and I pushed us forward, towards a man. He looked down on us icily. "The new one's" The man said. He looked at the guards, telling them something in Chinese. Once he finished talking, one of the guards grabbed the back of my shirt, pushing me towards a doorway.

Fear pounded through my body. _Where was I going…_I thought. The guards pushed Jack and I towards a wall. "You will be building this wall. Get blocks over there, build wall" One of the guards explained. He pointed across the large expanse of space. From where I was standing, the blocks looked very heavy.

"We can't…" Jack started to say. _No…_I thought. _Why…?_

The guard fiercely pushed Jack down, and he fell down, landing on his hands. I took a step back. I was too scared to get involved. Jack attempted to get up, leaning on his elbow. The guard just kicked him down. "You will NOT disrespect me!" The guard yelled.

"I…" Jack squeaked. The guard just kicked him again. It pained me seeing Jack like this. It pained me seeing Jack being beaten up and thrown around. But, I was scared. I was scared that they would nearly kill me if I stepped in. I just…couldn't…

"Now get up!" The guard yelled. Jack quickly scrambled up, with fear showing throughout his body. He wasn't even looking up. He pushed him towards the wall, and Jack crashed into the wall, grunting. "Now start building!" The guard ordered us.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jack quietly.

"I shouldn't of said anything." He whispered back.

"Jack…" I started to whisper to him. "We'll get out of here."

"I hope you're right."

We walked, more like limped, over to the large blocks. The blocks looked heavy. Like, really heavy. I stared at them. Oh, my gosh. Jack went over to one, attempting to pick it up. I went over, and helped him do it. We couldn't even move the thing. Instead, we dragged it. We dragged it over to the place we were working. By the time we got there, my hands were aching, and my fingers felt like they were breaking. "Ow, th…that really hurt." I commented.

"Uh, yeah" Jack replied. We lifted the block on top of the other blocks. "What we do now?" Jack asked, obviously wondering how to keep the block in place.

"I…" I started to say, but quieted when I saw a guard coming. "Act like you're working." I whispered to Jack. We faced the wall, touching the block we just put up on the wall. I heard the guard walk by, and I had a feeling he was giving us an icy glare.

"How do we keep the block in place…" Jack whispered, leaning towards me.

"I don't know." I whispered back. I turned around, looking around. I saw someone coming near Jack and I, wearing the same clothes. I thought maybe we could ask him. "Excuse me…" I started to say as he passed by. He looked at us, widening his eyes. _What the… _He looked at us fearfully, and sprinted off, running off. Jack and I shared a confused look.

I suddenly saw three guards run in my direction. I turned around, trying to look busy, and Jack did the same. The guards stopped at us. "You two, were talking to another slave." One of the guards told us. I turned around slowly. Jack did the same.

I saw the guard pull out something, it was a whip. _No... _"I'm so sorry…I…" I begged. No, no, no, they weren't going to whip me. I let a tear go down my cheek. The guard swung his hand back. I felt my heart beat faster. The whip was an inch away from my skin, when Jack stepped in front of me, but, one of the guards pushed him down, and he landed on the floor. I felt the whip hit my hip, and I fell on my knees, in pain. I buried my head in my hands. I was whipped again, and I felt a stinging pain in my hip. Tears went down my face, landing in my hands. _Why were they doing this…_I thought as this was happening. My hip was stinging, and there was an excruciating pain there. I kept crying.

"KIM!" I heard Jack's voice yell. I looked over at him, and he was trying to get up, but his body was being held down a guard.

"Get up!" The guard yelled at me, hurting my ear drums. I quickly got up, holding my hip, that we beating with pain, and stinging. I felt the tears on my cheeks. I looked at Jack, and he had hurt in his eyes. One of the guards snapped his fingers, and the guard that was holding Jack down got up, and Jack immediately scrambled up. "Now get working." The guard snapped. He dropped a bucket, and a jug of water. I looked down at it. It looked so good, so quenching, so refreshing. The pain in my body went away for a split three seconds. My mouth was so dry…so thirsty…

The pain came back, and I fell back on my knees. Jack kneeled down. "Kim…I tried…I" Jack started to say.

"It's not your fault" I told him, crying. My hip hurt so much right now. Jack put his arm on my back.

"Kim, we have to finish this."

"I know." I got up, and it hurt so much just to get up.

"We should get a new block." Jack said.

"Jack…I can't. It's…too hard. My hip…"

"Kim…I…can't drag that alone. My body is aching too, c'mon, there's really nothing we can do." Jack told me. I fell on my knees, crying again. This wasn't happening. It just wasn't. This was just a bad dream, no, a nightmare. A nightmare, that was causing me physical pain.

Suddenly, I saw someone come towards us. It didn't look like one of their slaves. It was a guard, although, he was way less muscular than the others. I quickly got up, and I felt my stinging skin stretch as I got up. I went over to the wall, trying to look like I was working. But, I just couldn't. The person came over.

"You two," He said. He didn't have the voice like the other guards. His voice sounded like…almost like he was a teenager. I saw Jack turn around.

"Who…who ar..re you…" Jack stuttered. I turned around also. My hands were shaking. Jack was looking at the ground.

"Listen, I am not here to hurt you, but to help you." He started to say. Jack looked up, and I looked up at him in confusion. He pulled some gloves out of somewhere. "Take these gloves. They will help you carry the blocks. The guards won't question it. This is all I can do for now. You'll see me later on today" He explained. He handed us the gloves.

I looked down at them. They were a dark gray, and the fingers were the ones that didn't fully cover your fingers. I put them on my trembling hands, and they felt good. They felt like there was hope in this deadly place. "Wait!" I said before he left.

He turned around. "What?"

"What's your name" I asked him.

"Chi Hung," He replied simply, then ran off. I stood there, staring at him in disbelief. _Maybe there was hope to get out of here…_

**Alright! Done! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took a little longer than expected. Sorry :( So, again, sorry for the lack of description. I'm not good at describing people being in physical pain. So, yeah, all I have to say is, REVIEW! Oh, by the way, NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCED! That character, who helped Jack and Kim, he is the major character. Pay attention to his appearance. Alright, again, please review! That would be pretty awesome, guys! Alright, guys. **

**Peace,**

**Angela :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Doubts and Re-doing

**Hey Fanfictioners! How are you guys? I hope you're well. Anyway, sorry this took so long, I've been overly busy with school, my teachers are suddenly piling on projects and such on me, and my time is always occupied with other things. So yeah, there's my excuse. Whatever. Soooo, this is chapter 8! Yay! This chapter, will be in Jack's POV. A little somethin' different. Yuppp. Also, I had writers block for this chapter. So, review please when you're done this! Thanks! Okay, now just read, review, and enjoy! **

**Sincerely,**

**~Angela**

**For the Record: I don't own Kickin It. I never will, either. **

Jack's POV

Kim and I hauled a block over to the place we were working. The gloves that guy gave us, or Chi Hung gave us, actually really helped. Yes, it did kill our hands, and arms to actually lift those things, even for me, but, without the gloves, Kim and I would already be beaten to the death.

Kim was struggling throughout our torturous day of excruciating physical work. When she got…whipped, she struggled to even walk. The guards came over, and I saw the other people wearing what we were wearing, stand up straight. "Kim," I said, trying to get her attention. I motioned her to look at the other slaves. We went closer to the wall, standing up straight just as the others were doing.

A guard strolled past us, inspecting us. He faced us, and we tried to keep a straight face. His eyes wandered up and down, and then he kept walking. He kept walking! My heart jumped for joy inside. I turned my head, and Kim smiled at me, and I smiled back at her.

Later on, Kim and I were back in our "room". I heard a loud knocking at our door. The door swung open. It was Chi Hung. "I need your guys' gloves. The guards will be arriving at your room soon. The work you guys will have to do will be tough, but, you'll have to push through it. Now, I have to go." Kim and I slipped off our gloves, and my hands revealed cuts, scrapes, and my hands started to ache.

Maybe a minute later, one of the guards swung the heavy metal door open. I looked at him fearfully. He snapped his fingers, and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged by two guards, and Kim was being dragged beside me. _What's going on…_I thought. The guards steered me left. I was dragged into a room, and Kim was dragged beside me. The guards remained at my arms. "You two did the wall wrong." A man started to say. "That is punishable. Also, you both disrespected a guard. That's two faults." A pit of fear was set in my stomach. He strolled over to me. "You two will do more work." He said simply. For some reason, I found this guy nicer than any other guard that worked here.

Once again, I was dragged out of the small room. The guard dragged Kim and I through a hallway, and we stopped at a hallway. We were pushed into a room. It was stone, and grey. "You two will remove the stones from this wall, and move them to the wall you didn't do properly." The guard demanded. He threw two chisels in our direction. I bent down and took it in my hand. I went over to the wall and started to chisel the wall.

After many hours of doing that, I felt like my hands were broken. My body had an aching pain sensation going through it. I couldn't even bring myself to move my fingers. Kim and I were dragged, harshly, to our "room" and we were just left there.

I suddenly thought about Kim and I's current situation. We're slaves. We're barely given anything to eat. We nearly break our bones every day. I feel like I'm starving myself. Yes, I actually feel like that. We're prisoners, and we didn't even do anything. I looked over at Kim, and she was sitting on her "bed" and holding her stomach. I went over to her.

"Kim, we'll…we'll get out of here…eventually." I tried to pep-talk her. I honestly felt like there was no hope. None. I couldn't pep-talk Kim when I didn't even think we could get out of here. My mind just couldn't come to it.

"Jack, I really don't think we will." She said honestly. There was so much sadness in her voice. It sounded like she was crying.

"I know. Let's just pray we'll get out of here."

"Okay." Kim answered. I sat next to her, and I leaned against the cold stone wall. The door suddenly flew open, and it revealed the guy who was on our side, Chi Hung. Kim stood up, and I saw her wipe tears from her cheeks. I realized something, there was our hope, standing in the doorway of our prison cell. "W…what are you d…doing her…r…e…e?" Kim asked, struggling to get it out of her mouth.

"Alright, I'm here to tell you guys that you did the wall correctly. You don't have to worry about anything." He told us, then quickly ran off. I felt a wave of relief and hope come over me. _You don't have to worry about anything…_Those seven words meant more than anyone could ever know.

Kim looked at me, then hugged me. I hugged her back. "Jack," She said, still with her arms tightly wrapped around me. "Maybe there is hope…"

"Maybe there is Kim….maybe there is…." I told her.

**So, sucky chapter. I have writers block. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. :( I was assigned a really big project two weeks ago, so I didn't get any opportunity to write. Plus, I had a play festival one week. I've been really **_**really **_**busy. So, let's just say that was a hiatus. Okay? K. Good. Alright, please review! That's greatly appreciated! Okay, so, I want to know more about my lovely followers/reviews. I'm gonna ask you guys this question. Here's the question: ****What's some of your other favorite shows?**** Mine are Lab Rats, Duck Dynasty, (Hey! Don't judge me!) and Criminal Minds. What about you guys? I'm just wondering. Okay! I'm done! Review! **

**Peace ;) Angela :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Scupltures

**A/N: Greetings followers! Happy May! Yay! Sorry about the late update :( I've been busy, I'm writing a book, and trying to write the first chapter of another story, and just, plain out life. It's annoying. So, forgive me for that. Don't bail on me, kay. That's not cool. Anyway, here's chapter nine :) Hope y'all enjoy it :) Gollee! Thanks guys!**

**So, I see people do this, and it looks fun. So, I'm gonna do it too. **

**Me: Chi Hung! Mind doing the Disclaimer!**

**Chi Hung: Sorry, I'm busy. **

**Me: Shoot. Okay, fine. I'll get Milton to do it. **

**Chi Hung: Okay. Fine by me.**

**Me: Milton! Can you do the disclaimer!**

**Milton: Studying.**

**Me: ARGH! Jack! Can you do the disclaimer!**

**Jack: Yeah, sure. Angela does not own Kickin' It, and never will. She only owns the plot and the other characters. **

**Me: Thank you! Should've asked you first.**

**Jack: That would've been wise.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. On to the story!**

Kim's POV

After the relief of knowing we did the wall right, the next hour was not as terrifying as most hours in this prison cell. I was very bored within that hour, but, fortunately, I was not shaking in fear. My bones, mind, and inner heart weren't shaking in fear. This experience, has been one of the most mind-shaking experiences ever. I feared the minute I walked out of the Prison Cell, feared the second I started to do the physical labor, feared the minute I was done, feared the hours I was doing it. "Kim, what do you think will happen next?" Jack asked suddenly.

"What?" I replied. I was surprised he asked that so suddenly. He must've been thinking about it for a while. He looked at me, having fear and expectation appearing truthfully on his face. "Um, I…I don't know." Jack looked down at his bare feet, and I saw disappointment, and still, fear in his face. "Jack, I…" I started to say, but, no words would come out. I didn't know what to say. Nothing. This was so un-like Jack. Jack looked up again, staring at my eyes. The metal door suddenly flung open. I stepped away from Jack, expecting the usual harsh pulling away and grabbing. And, that's what we received. We were pushed to another room, and inside was a guy, who looked scary.

He snickered, then fiendishly strolled around Jack and I. He was tall, even taller than Jack, and intimidating. "So, you two." He started to say evilly. "You finished one task. On to another." He snickered again. Fear was set in my inner body, and I felt my scarred legs tremble, and go weak. They were about to give away. _Please, _I begged. _Don't make this happen…_I wanted to cry. My body, bones and muscles started to go weak in absolute terror. Terror. I kept up, but, I just couldn't. My cold-hearted body wasn't going to let me stand. I stood vigorously, endeavoring to stand. My mission was to stay up. "I will get you to sculpt a statue of me." _What…?_I was _terrible _at art. _Terrible. _I shared a look with Jack, and he looked scared.

He snickered, for the third time. My legs felt like collapsing, once again. _All the snickering…_I thought fearfully. "TAKE THEM AWAY!" The guy screamed, and Jack and I were harshly pulled away, and once again, my legs felt so weak. I felt like just letting them drag me. They took us to a room, and it had lots of small windows at the top of it. The two guards pushed Jack and I in, and I immediately collapsed to the ground. I started to cry. I put my head in my hands, and just cried.

"Kim!" Jack screamed, then hurried over to me. He put his hand on my back, and his other hand on my chin, raising my head from my now dampened hands. He put the hand that was on my shoulder, around me, and gently wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at him with hurt, pain, and sadness. _Why were they doing this to us? _I thought. I wrapped my arms around Jack, and he put his around my waist. I cried more. This just wasn't fair.

"Jack, why is this happening to us?" I asked him, still crying, and still in our hug.

"I don't know." He answered.

"It's not fair," I said.

"I know," He replied. "It's not." He added. We pulled out of our hug, and Jack held my hands, I looked down at them, then back up at him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Kim," He said. "We're going to get out of here, soon." I nodded quickly. "I promise." My heart lifted, because I knew Jack never broke promises, ever. Never, especially to those he loves and cared about. "And that's a promise I won't break, okay." I nodded, then hugged him again. He got up, smiling and looking down at me. He reached his hand out for me to grab it, but then…

The door to the small room swung open. A guard immediately flung out his whip, and whipped Jack in the chest. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain, and holding his chest. That all happened in maybe 6 seconds. I leaned forward, but, then I felt a whip slice against my skin like a knife. I collapsed to the ground, then heard the door slap shut. "Kim, are you okay?" Jack grunted.

"No…" I sobbed. "We…have to make that….sculpture." I struggled to say. My body hurt so much, I struggled to say or do anything. I cried more. This wasn't happening. It just…wasn't, no. This was all a nightmare, and when I wake up, I'll be in Seaford, living a happy, normal, non-kidnapped life! Right! "Jack, I wish this was a nightmare, and we were sleeping." I looked at Jack, and he looked at me.

"I know…" He agreed. He extended his hand, and I took it. I stood up, looking at him. He wiped the tears from my eyes, and I hugged him. "Kim, if this was a true living nightmare, you wouldn't be here with me." Jack admitted. My heart soared. There was only a tiny light of hope in my dark tunnel that is this place, and that's Jack, who's keeping me sane, and who's preventing me from killing myself, and Chi Hung, the guy who's helping Jack and I. I pulled out of our hug, and the sharp, excruciating pain in my back came back. "We have to do that sculpture." Jack said. I nodded quickly, wiping more coming tears away.

I picked up the sculpting tool that was on the ground, and went over to the clay slab. "How are we…" I started to say. Then, something occurred to me. They were preparing us for failure. We didn't even have a picture of this guy, we have no art talent, and if we didn't do this to their expectations, we'd get more than a bad grade. More like, a bad beating. And I mean that in the most serious way possible. I felt tears fall from me eyes. "Jack, they're setting us up for failure. Do you even know what they're gonna do to us?" I asked, facing him and looking him straight in the eyes. However, my tears were making his image blurry.

"I know, the second they said we're going to make a sculpture, I knew they were setting us up." Jack replied. How was he staying so strong?!

Suddenly, my lid just popped. "Jack! How are you taking this so…strongly! I don't get it! You're acting like this is some sort of game!" I suddenly spilled out, causing me to cry more, and raise my voice slightly.

"Kim! You don't think this is taking a toll on me! I'm scared for my life Kim! Scared for you, scared for us! This isn't some sort of game! I don't have buttons that I can control and have strategies to get us out of here! I don't have multiple lives in case I mess up! I don't! I'm clueless! I just…" He vented out, in an angry, but quiet tone. He lowered his voice, and softened it. "Kim," He said. "I'm just trying so hard not show how scared I am because I don't want you to feel like crying yourself to sleep or just giving up. I'm trying not show it because I want to be there for you." Once again, my heart soared. _Soared_. It just made so much sense. He was acting, _for me…_I let a tear go down my cheek.

"Jack…I…" I tried to bring out. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright. Right now, let's try our best, and just…" Jack was at lost for words. "Um, let's just start." I nodded, going over to the slab of clay. I didn't know what to do. I'm in so much pain, mentally, emotionally, and physically, I cried all the tears out of me, the will power in me to do the right thing had been killed, and I had to ignore the mental, emotional, physical pain these criminals were causing me.

I chipped off a piece, and it looked like nothing. Nothing. Just like how much freedom I was feeling right now. Nothing. Jack took his tool, and chipped some pieces off. He formed a round edge.

After hours of doing that, our "sculpture" looked like crap. Absolute. Crap. This wasn't going to pass their expectations. It wouldn't pass art class' expectations, it wouldn't pass my grandmother's expectations. "Jack," I said. "This is awful. Do you know what's going to happen to us?" I asked. He turned to me, and he had the most fearful look on his face.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

That reply told me, he was absolutely terrified out of his mind. And so was I.

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Hmhmhm *laughs deviously.* WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! What do YOU think will happen?! If you liked this chapter, review. If you like this story, review. If you like me and want to make me happy, review. Review, please? THAT WOULD BE SUPER! Gosh! Thanks so much, guys! Okay, before I ask you my get-to-know-my-reviewers-by-asking-random-question s, question, I gotta say somethin'. Ready? I want to know, who else thinks the acting in Season 3 if Kickin It WAY BETTER than season 1? I really noticed that. Everyone's acting is better. Leo`s, Olivia`s, Dylan's especially, and everyone's. Plus, it's more professional. More realistic sets, more realistic characters. Also, anyone else think that the episode plots are more realistic, and so are the characters. Really and truly. If you understand TV, film, acting, and characters, you'll get what I just said. OKAY, random question. Celeb crush OR favorite actor/actress. I gotta' feeling that a lot of yous' will say Leo Howard. ;) Okay, review, and bye for now! **

**Angela ;D **


	10. Message: I changed my pen name

**Read this!**

**Okay! This is not an update! **

**I'd just like to announce I changed my pen name! **

**This is still Disneyluver89, I just changed my pen name to **_**ShinelikeStars7**_**. **

**I don't want you guys to be confused, so that's why I wrote this.**

**Yeah, so, just to tell you, when you see these stories, with the same summaries, it's STILL me. KK? Good!**

**Thanks, guys!**

**~Angela :D**


	11. Chapter 10: It Feels Like the End

**A/N: Here we are with Chapter 10! Before I continue, in case you didn't read my last message, I changed my pen name to ShinelikeStars7. This chapter is kind of sad, beware. You will see the true cruelty of Kim and Jack's slave keepers. It actually is pretty sad. Okay, so enjoy this sad, pain-filled chapter. Don't forget to review, and well, just enjoy reading. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Angela**

**One More thing: I don't own Kickin It; I just own the plot line and the OC's.  
Now that that's all cleared up, On to the story!**

Jack's POV

My heart went faster and faster, and it was beating so fast, it was close to _easy _to ignore my already blood-stained feet get scraped and cut from harsh guards dragging me quickly, and not letting me walk. If I walked, the guards would whip me, or strain me to the ground, then kick me, then whip me, or they would throw me against a wall, then thrust me to the ground, kick me until I felt like my ribs were broken, then whip my back multiple times, until I felt like my skin was going to fall off. It was also _almost easy _to ignore how the guards were tightly squeezing my arms, and because I couldn't walk, I was being dragged by just my arms, and they were hurting, _a. lot._

I was pushed into Kim and I's prison cell, and I landed on my ribs, shooting a raw pain throughout my entire body. Kim was flung into our prison cell. My body was aching so much I felt like couldn't speak. I put my head down on the cold stone floor, and put my hand over my grimy, mud-filled face. I felt warm tears come from my eyes. I put my hand on my muddled hair, feeling its roughness. I felt one of the tears make a tiny path, wiping away some of the mud. "Why is this happening to us?" Kim asked, desperately. I heard her cry.

"I don't know, Kim." I replied.

"We don't deserve this." Kim told me. We _didn't _deserve this. This is like we've gone back in time, to the time of slavery.

"No, we don't" I turned my head, and saw Kim's tangled, messy, dirt-filled hair. You could barely tell it was even blonde. To get my mind off my body's physical pain, I wondered how I looked. I probably looked like a zombie. "Hey, Kim." I said. " If you could describe my appearance, how would you describe it?" I asked her, attempting to turn over to look at her, but, failed due to my arms current weak state. She turned her head towards me, and I looked at her.

She smiled a small smile, and honestly, it was the only good thing right now. Her smile. "Um…" She said. Just her voice, it made my mind ignore my body's aching. "Like a soldier from those war movies. Or a zombie." She said. A zombie, see, told you. "Or a monster. But one of those monsters that is nice, and caring." She added. I smiled a weak smile.

You'd wonder how you can get sore from just making a sculpture. But, after the sculpture, they made us do _more _work. _Brutal _work. First, they made Kim and I carry giant, heavy stones to the middle of a giant room, and the carrying the stones, it made my fingers nearly break, and one landed on my on my _bare foot. _It killed. After the agonizing work to carry the stone, we had to take a twenty pound hammer, and break the stone, into smaller pieces. Then, we had to put the smaller pieces to a large pile. My face and body was grimy, because, they had a garden here. And where the garden was-it had no roof. We had to take the plants from the ground, and garden the place we were assigned. While Kim and I were doing that, it started to _rain_. The guards whipped us at least ten times while we were doing that, and each time, we landed in the cold, wet, dirty mud. That's why we were muddy and grimy.

"What about me?" Kim asked. I looked at her. She looked like a swamp monster.

"A swamp princess. Ugly but considered beautiful." I replied, then smirked. Kim laughed. Now that's something I haven't heard in a while. With all of the physical pain Kim and I were receiving, just hearing Kim's laugh for three seconds brightened my day.

**-Later-**

I had managed to move from the floor to my metal slab that I was supposed to sleep on somehow. Kim and I just continued to talk. We had nothing else to do, and we were in too much pain to move. Literally.

"When I was in Middle School, a girl names Lilly Davis hated me. She would constantly embarrass me and put me down. Especially because I was this big tomboy girl. She hated me so much, and that's why I've always hated Middle School. She ruined my entire Middle School years. I only hung out with the stupid black dragons." Kim told me. I remember her telling me how much she hated Middle School, but, until now, she never told me the reason.

"My Middle school years were alright. I had _some _friends, but, they weren't the best of friends. If something was going on in my life, that negatively affected them, they would leave me until whatever was going on blew over. I was pretty much a loser. All I did was skateboard, 'cause that's all I had to do." I expressed. I just remember this one older kid who would constantly bump me, trip me, and cause me to drop my books. I ignored him though. When I moved to Seaford, I wanted to not have the same loser reputation I used to have, so, that's why I impressed a pretty girl, Kim, and pulled the hero, "save the day" card when I saw Frank picking on Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. I obviously got a "hero" reputation since that day, that changed my life so much, and, I haven't minded that reputation. I only wish I had the courage to keep the reputation here.

Just after those thoughts, the large metal door flung open, and thee large, cold guards stood in the doorway. My body suddenly went cold, and I think my heart stopped for a split second, and then started to beat fast.

The guard in the middle strolled in the room, evilly grinning. I think my face froze with fear. I leaned forward, putting my weight on my right hand. "You two…have been a lot of trouble." The guard started to say. "You two can't do anything right." He paused. "I guess, we're going have to punish you." I wanted so badly to say; _Or you don't have to_. But, I didn't, obviously. He stood between Kim and I, crossing his arms. "Take the boy, first." He said. _The boy, me, me, yeah, wait, me!_ I thought in the time span of a half a second.

_You!_ My conscious yelled. Two guards stormed over to me, manhandling my arms. I didn't know what they were going to do to me. I think my mind froze for a moment. Then, I realized what was happening. I started to squirm, and try to get out of their grip. I moved my legs, and tried to move my arms. I kept moving my chest back and forth. Nothing was working. "Kim!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Chi Hung!" I yelled. I needed help, and no one was going to help me. "Somebody! Please! Help me!" I cried.

"Shut Up Boy!" One of the guards yelled. I kept quiet, but I yelled in my mind. I yelled, I cried, I screamed. However, none of that was going to prevent me from getting whatever these demon guards were going to do to me.

I kept squirming. They told me to shut up, not stop moving, and stop trying. I tried using my legs to not move forward, but, the guards moved me forward, bent my foot, and roughly scraping it against the stone. I put my head down, and felt a tear. I held it back, though. My heart beat fast with anxiety, fear, and terror. The guards dragged me towards a wooden thing. It almost looked like they were going to hang me. "No! No! NO!" I begged, crying out in fear. "Please! NO!" I didn't want to die, not without ever seeing any of my friends or family again. "I'm sorry!" I pleaded. Nothing worked. The guards threw me to the ground. _It's over…_My head told me. _I know, _I thought back. This time, I let the tear fall. I let another, and another, and another. Everything was so hopeless. I could do nothing to save myself. To save my fate, to save my life. And to save Kim. The guards grabbed my arms, and put them behind my back, quickly, and harshly, making my shoulders hurt. I started to almost sob. I had an excuse. My _life _was going to end soon.

They pulled me up to the ground by my twisted arms, and they bent them, and I my shoulders felt like they were popped out of their socket. But when I moved my arms, I realized they weren't. _Yet,_ I thought. The guards put another rope around my tightly-bound wrists, which was close to feeling like the circulation was being cut off. They left a loop.

They guards put the loop over the wooden thing, and I was there, hanging. My feet weren't dangling, they ends of my cold feet could still feel the ground. They tied the loop tighter, so I couldn't slip off. I still felt tears. I felt them take away a small path of grime off my face.

I looked forward, and saw two guards, with things in their hands. I could see one with two whips. That made my heart pump so hard, I could feel it in my hands, and I could feel it pumping through my head in fear. The other had something that looked like a long stick. _Were they…_I thought as I realized what the object was. _No…No….No…NO! _I thought. They came closer and closer, then handed the two guards that dragged me here the whips and stick. "Please…." I begged weakly. The guard shook his head coldly.

I saw an old guy come closer and closer. The guards stood up straight, and stood out of the way. He must be their boss. "Begin." He told his guards. They nodded their heads, then looked at the guy. He said something that I didn't understand, then the guards stepped closer to me. "No…" I begged brokenly. The guard shook his head again. The one with the wooden rod stepped closer to me.

He tightly held the rod, with both of his hands around it. He swung his arms back, then, the rod powerfully hit my ribs, sending pain around my entire body. I let out a loud scream. Pain dripped in my voice. Pain snaked through my weak body, reaching every point possible. I felt my arms weaken, and completely lose their strength. All of it. My legs went. I felt I was dangling over a cliff. Blood pumped through my temples. I started to sob. _Why…why is this happening to me…it's not fair…_I thought. It hurt to think. It hurt to do anything. My body felt like letting go of itself, leaving my brain and its thoughts behind. I felt like letting go.

Again, the stick smashed against my ribcage, and I winced in absolute suffering. I kept sobbing. I couldn't take it. They hit me with the stick again. I screeched at the top of my lungs. That one _really _hurt. I felt tears and sweat go down my burning-up face, wiping away the mud.

They kept hitting me with the stick. Again, and _again_. Then, they backed away. _Is it over, _I thought. They went beside me. _What is going on…_I thought. Although, my body was in so much pain, it actually _struggled _to bring out any words. In my brain, or from my mouth.

I weakly tried to turn my head, but my low strength prevented me from doing that. Suddenly, I felt a jab in my left shoulder. And another. And another. _And Another. _I felt my left shoulder give its strength away, and it was like my left wrist was responsible for keeping my up. My shoulder felt broken.

The guard stood in front of me. He switched his stick for a…. a…. I couldn't tell what it was. _Wha… _My vision blurred, and the guards and everything became a blur. It just looked like blobs of color. I saw a white-beige…ish blob move. I think they were arms. The blob moved back, like they were going to hit me. I lowered my head, still with tears coming from my eyes, in defeat, and expecting the worse. The blob moved forward.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "He's had enough." He said simply. I heard him say something else, but, I couldn't think, hear, or see straight. I looked up, but all there was, was blobs. I blinked, and my vision cleared, but, it still was a slightly blurry. I saw one of the head guards, or the guy the guards obeyed, having his arms crossed. I looked at him with desperation. I felt my eyes drooping. I hung my head in absolute complete exhaustion.

I felt a tight grip around my wrists, then the felt less weight pulling up on me. I heavily lifted my head, and saw that there were no ropes hanging me. I felt the ropes around my wrists slide down my stretched arms. They moved my arms, and that made my shoulder, which felt broken, move. I let out a loud scream in terror. They pushed me, and I fell on the ground. I felt like the ground was trying to torture me too, it crushed my ribs, it scraped my feet. What wasn't it not trying to do? Two of the guards grabbed my arms, pulling me. I yelped as my shoulder was moved again. I was dragged, and then pushed into my cellar, and I saw Kim, with tears in her eyes. Pain was painted all over her face, and she looked at me with absolute sadness. "Jack…" She whispered quietly.

I cried. The guards pushed me to the ground, then grabbed Kim by her arms. She screamed, and struggled. It took me a moment to realize they were going to go and do to her what they did to me. It felt like all of this was happening in slow motion. I used my weak arms to push myself up, and drag myself over the guards, which were holding a squirming Kim. "No…Don't…take her….don't.. hurt her…Take m..me…Instead!" I struggled to say. "NO!" I screamed as they dragged her away. "KIM!" I yelled. "No! No! No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I dragged myself over to the door, and held myself up by my arms. "Don't hurt her!" I yelled. I felt hopeless. "Don't…." I yelled, but my body was too worn out to keep yelling. The promise I made to myself a while back came back to me. I wasn't going to break it. I pulled myself from the ground, slowly, and very painfully. The minute I got off the ground, I felt like collapsing. _My ribs_….I thought. _Keep going, Jack. Remember your promise, _I thought. I took a step. "DON"T HURT HER!" I screamed. I suddenly had a thought. _Why weren't the guards holding me back…? _

My thought was answered when I felt two guards pull me back. "No!" I screamed, extending the "O". I squirmed, and tried to go forward, but, nothing worked. I was pushed to the ground, sitting on the ground.

The guards pulled my arms back, causing me to yelp out in pain. I felt something around my wrists. I looked on my wrists. There were chains. Chains. Chains! CHAINS! My eyes followed the chains. I was being chained to the wall. _You broke your promise._ My mind reminded me. _No…._I let a tear, not one like the others, fall from my eye. It rolled down my cheek, tickling it.

I let the guards put chains around my ankles, and not let me prevent my best friend and crush get beaten. I stopped struggling. I stopped squirming. I just sat there, with the chains around my limbs. My world suddenly scilenced. For a split second, all I could hear, was nothing. The silence barrier was broken when I heard a scream. A scream I recognized. Kim's. It pierced my ear. When it sunk in, it felt like a stab in the heart. _You broke it, Jack. How could you!_, My mind screamed at me. I hung my head. "I know…" I mumbled sadly to myself.

There it was again. Kim's scream. It's like it was stabbing me multiple times. It hurt me more than the beatings themselves. I heard another scream. _You've lost, Brewer. _My mind suddenly spat out. _Where have I heard those words before_…_? _I remember someone telling me those words. But who? I tried hard to remember, but, I just…couldn't.

_You broke it! You broke it! .IT! _My mind yelled at me. I heard another a cry. _No…_ I thought. I tried to go forward, but the chains brought me right back.

I just sat in the chains I was in in absolute agony, grief, pain, and every bad feeling a person could feel.

Minutes later, Kim was dragged back in. Her cheeks were puffy, her eyes were red, wet, and one of them was puffy, and turning black. My eyes travelled to her shins, and, I could see the whip marks. She was also holding her wrist. They pushed her in, and she landed flat on her already beaten up face. _No…._I thought again. Two guards came in, and put two large chains, attached to two large round metal slabs. The guards pushed her forward, and put the chains around her ankles. The entire time, I just sat there, with chains around my ankles and wrists, watching her in absolute pain.

"Kim…" I said, with a tear strolling down my face.

Kim looked up at me, pain-filled, and hurt. "Jack…" She replied, with several tears going from her eyes.

**A/N: Okay, finished. This chapter to forever to write. Like, forever. It was really hard to describe the excruciating pain Jack and Kim were in. So, just bear with me on that. So, I told you guys this chapter was sad. :( So, I think it would be pretty cool if you guys reviewed this chapter, because it took so long to write, and I worked hard on it. You don't have to, but, it would be pretty nice if you guys did. :) Alright, no sappy super-long A/N this time. Okay, question time! I'm gonna ask you two this time. **

**A: Are you excited to Olivia Holt's new show, **_**I didn't Do It **_**?**

**B: Favorite upcoming movie?**

**Okay, for me, I'm happy for Olivia, but, I'm kind of getting disinterested in Disney shows, minus Lab Rats, and Kickin It (Obviously.) For the second question, I'm excited for **_**Finding Dory **_**(A.K.A Finding Nemo 2) and a movie series that's based off my favorite books series, Tunnels. (I recommend you read the series.) **

**Okay, dunno! (That's pronounced Done-O) That's all my lovely cupcakes. Review, and remember the positive things in life . :)**

**Peace :D**

**~Angela**


End file.
